Wildest Moments
by StrollThroughTheGardenOfEvil
Summary: "That day I made a vow;I was going to take down the Alpha Pack and kill Deucalion if it was the last thing I did. My family would not die in vain." Kellen Mond was a natural born werewolf whose family was attacked by Deucalion. Her father's dying wish was for her to go to Beacon Hills and find Scott McCall. Not a problem, until a boy obsessed with plaid shows up. AU. Stiles/OC. 3A.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi there! So, this is the prologue to my brand new fanfic, Wildest Moments! This is a Stiles/OC fanfic that starts in Season 3a and I hope to continue throughout the rest of the series. Obviously, this is an AU fanfiction seeing as my OC Kellen will be starring in this. Just so you know, there will be no canon interaction until chapter 2, but there will be mentions of Scott, Deucalion, and the Alpha pack. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

Prologue

_My father's body was lying limp in the dirt, now mud from the copious amounts of rain. I ran through the trees, my pounding feet sloshed and splashed mud up to my knees. The raindrops tapped against my skin, chilling me to the bone. I collapsed next to my father, picked his head up in my hands and rested it on my knees. Carefully, I brushed my boney fingers through his gray hair so not to damage him more than he already had been. There were slash marks covering his body, mutilating his face to the point of no return. The sight brought tears to my eyes that mingled with the rain as they fell._

"_Daddy," I sobbed. I hadn't called him Daddy since I was ten, six years ago._

_He groaned and raised his hand high enough so that it could rest against my face. I leaned into his touch, knowing that I would never be able to feel it soon enough. His calloused hands brushed against my skin, providing me an comfort and warmth that I had not known for months. _

"_Kellen," he moaned. I sucked in a shaky breath of air. "My baby girl. I think it might be the end of our days soon."_

_I shook my head, denying the thought even though I knew that it was true. He was my dad, he couldn't just leave me, I needed him. He was all that I had left;he meant more to me than anything in the world. "No, Daddy, no," I pleaded, gripping onto his hand, realizing he could no longer feel the pain. He was slipping away right before my eyes,_

"_Baby Girl, listen to me. I need to you to do me something big. Can you do that?" I nodded rapidly, pieces of my brown hair sticking to my face. "You need to leave Valley Heights." Blinking rapidly, I nodded even though fear overtook me, freezing the blood in my veins. Valley Heights was my home, where I had been born and raised. "You need to go to Beacon Hills, it's in California."_

"_Why Daddy," I asked, my voice no longer stable. _

"_Find Scott, Scott McCall..." he coughed, a spew of red liquid trailing out of his mouth. _

_A vicious scream filled the air. Due to the shock that was filling my body, it took me a few moments to realize that the scream was coming from me. As soon as I realized it, I stopped and watched as my dad's breathing slowed. Using the hand that had previously been rubbing his hair, I kissed my fingers before placing them on his lips. It was a ritual in my family when a death occurred. His breathing became ragged and uneven, before the finally slowed to a stop. The last of my family it was gone, and so was the sadness. Suddenly, a new emotion filled me, anger, cold-blooded fury._

_Gently placing my father's head back on the ground I stood fists clenched together as I began to lose control. Finally letting go of my willpower, I let the shift take place. My fingernails grew into sharp claws, hair sprouted from the sides of my face, my ears grew longer and pointed, inside of my mouth I could feel my teeth elongating into blood-thirsty fangs. I looked up and let out a roar, knowing that my eyes were glowing a bright blue. That day I made a vow;I was going to take down the Alpha Pack and kill Deucalion if it was the last thing I did. My family would not die in vain._

* * *

My eyes snapped open as my chest heaved up and down heavily. My hands were gripping onto the leather arms of the passenger seat in Heather's car. Heather was a good friend of my fathers who had offered me a free ride to Beacon Hills. Whipping my from side to side, I quickly took in my surroundings. There was music, music from the seventies. Heather was bobbing her head up and down to the tune. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail, away from her face. We were driving at a fast speed, at least ten miles over the limit.

"Hey," she called out over the music. "Try not to claw off the leather, okay?" Heather turned my way and smiled at me, her green eyes shining considerably. I gave her a small smile back, shifting awkwardly in my seat, afraid to close my eyes again.

Even at the speed we were going, I saw the sign _Welcome to Beacon Hills_ flash past. My jaw set and I stared straight ahead, the feeling of seriousness hardening me instantly. I had to find Scott McCall, and then it would begin.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so there it is! I hope you guys enjoy, please favorite, follow, and review. I will return soon enough with the official first chapter. Until then, so long my dearest friends!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright my lovelies! I'm here, a lot faster than I expected, with the first chapter! Like I said, there will be mentions of canon characters, but no appearances until chapter 2. So, my lovelies, have fun and read on!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Heather, Kellen, her father, and Dominick. Anyone else belongs to Jeff.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"We're here," Heather stated, leaning forward and shutting off her radio.

Looking at the house, I let out a heavy sigh. It was so strange seeing a new home in a new town, all so different from what I was used to. I opened the car door and stepped out, straightening my blazer as I did so. Unpacking wasn't my first priority, hell, it wasn't a priority in the first place, but Heather said that I had to _settle in_ so that the neighbors wouldn't ask questions.

"My stuff's still in the back right," I asked, heading towards the trunk before she could even answer.

Nodding lightly, she stared at me her arms crossed, "Hey, kid." I looked up at her and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. She walked over to me, her combat boots crunching against the pavement of her driveway. Before I could even make an attempt to grab her wrist, her hand made her way to my face and pushed my cheeks up. "Smile," she whispered.

Grabbing her wrist, I shoved her away, ignoring the laugh that came from her. I lifted up the hood of the trunk and held a single box in my arms. It was the only thing I had brought with me, the only thing I needed. Heather had already gotten her hands on anything else I would need. With my other hand, I took hold of the hood of the trunk and slammed it down, locking it into place.

Heather stood in front of me, her lips still pulled together in a tight smile as I walked past her, my shoulder pushing against hers. It wasn't that I didn't like Heather, she was great, but she had this overbearing quality about her. She had this fear of being alone, of having everyone leave her behind so it made her clingy. At least I knew why she always hovered, but that didn't make it any less annoying than it already was.

"I'm trying Kellen," she whispered, "I really am."

Heather headed next to me and pushed a thin, silver key into the doorknob before turning it slightly and pushing open the door. Using silence to my advantage, I took the stairs two at a time, already knowing where my room was. I stood in front of the lilac door with the name _Kellen_ etched into the wood. A sign on the door must have been too easy. Sighing heavily, I pushed the door open with my foot and stepped into the room. Heather had set it up for me. It was simple, but habitable.

Dropping the box on the floor next to me, I effortlessly kicked the cardboard cube over to the foot of my new bed. I would worry about the box later, my main priority right now was finding out who Scott McCall was and why the hell my dad wanted _me_ to find him. There were maybe twenty other people who he could have had come to Beacon Hills, but he told me to do it. Sighing heavily, I walked over to a computer chair that sat in front of a wooden desk. I plopped down into it and pulled my feet up to my chest, resting my chin between them.

_Beacon Hills_. The name was so foreign, so different from Valley Heights. Back in Valley Heights, I had friends, I had a home, I had a _family_. All of that was long gone, either six-thousand miles away or six feet under, depending on who you were and how much you meant to me. Closing my eyes, I felt a small teardrop fall from my eyes before trailing down the rest of my face, stopping short just above my chin. It wasn't long before my small tears turned into full blown sobs, the salt-water cascading my entire face.

It's funny really, how your entire life can change with just the blink of an eye. Blinking is an involuntary action that prevents the eye from getting irritated. In short, its a defense mechanism. Change is a defense mechanism too, but not when it's forced upon you. One second your life is absolutely perfect, and then you blink. While your eyes are closed, which is only about three-hundred milliseconds, your whole world comes crashing down. That's the problem with blinking, if you blink too often, you miss everything that's happening right in front of you;if you don't blink enough, you get hurt. So in a way, blinking sucks, but it's needed to sustain life.

"Kellen," Heather called from the other side of the door, forcing me away from my thoughts. Using the heel of my hand, I quickly rubbed my tears away even though it wouldn't do much. My eyes were still red and puffy.

Pushing myself out of the chair, I ran a hand through my hair and straightened out my outfit. Quickly heading over to the door, I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned, slowly pulling the door open. Heather stood in front of me, her smile immediately fading when she caught sight of my appearance. She reached her hand out to touch my shoulder, but I quickly moved away. Sympathy was the last thing I needed.

Pursing her lips together, Heather let her hand drop down to her side, hitting her thigh with a light _smack_. She stared at me with cold green eyes, obviously offended. "You're never going to be okay if you don't let people in," she muttered quietly. Her fists were clenched down at her sides, and the muscles in her arms were tense. Shaking her head rapidly, Heather smiled at me, "I hope you like chili, because there's a steaming hot bowl waiting for you on the table." She spun around on her heel, pretending to be happy, but I saw that her fists were still clenched as she bolted down the stairs.

Sighing heavily, I leaned my head against the door frame. Heather was possibly the kindest woman that I had ever met, and so far, all I had done was turn her away and insult her in any way possible. My obsession with being strong for my dad and hunting down Deucalion, it was going to kill me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into the air in front of me. Heather wouldn't hear it, but I had too much pride to tell her myself.

Bolting down the stairs, I headed towards the kitchen where, sure enough, a red bowl filled with steaming chilli sat on the table. My seat was across from Heather, her blonde hair tied up into a messy bun, and her green eyes clouded with what I assumed to be anger. She was mad at me, but she would never show it. Her moral code just wouldn't allow it.

Silently, I slipped into my seat and picked up the silver spoon sitting next to my bowl. The metal was cold to my touch, and much heavier than the plastic that I had frequently used at home. I dipped my spoon into the chilli and pulled it up before shoving it into my mouth.

"Damn," I muttered quietly through a mouthful. Heather looked up at me, her face blank of any emotions. I pointed to the bowl with my spoon, swallowing the chilli that was already in my mouth. "This stuff, it's good."

A bright smile covered Heather's face, forcing the corners of my own lips to turn upwards. "Y'know, I could teach you how to make it. Seriously, the recipe isn't even that hard, you just need to have all of the ingredients."

My small, embarrassment of a smile turned into a wide one as I nodded. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I shoved my spoon back into the bowl. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Heather wasn't complicated, but at the same time, she was the most complex person that I had ever met. She hated being alone, so she constantly hovered around anyone that would stick with her, but at the same time, she made it impossible to leave. Heather was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that;she had beautiful blonde hair that she always kept up and out of her face, her green eyes were always light and excited, and she had a decent body. That wasn't it though, it had to be her personality. Heather, she was kind and compassionate with no questions asked. Heather never stayed angry, the longest I had ever seen her in any type of rage was a short-lasted few minutes. If I had never met Heather, I would definitely doubt that all people had some good in them, but I had.

That's why I was sitting in her kitchen, a woman who I had known most of my life, but never really gotten to meet. We sat, and we ate chilli, and we laughed. I hadn't laughed like that in a long time, I hadn't a friend like Heather in a long time. Heather made me forget about my dad, Valley Heights, and even Deucalion, and you know what? That's all I could have asked for.

* * *

"_Kelly," my younger brother, Dominick, whispered through the darkness. I didn't pay any attention to him as I shoved clothes into my bag. "Kellen," he tried again. I still didn't pause, so her came over and grabbed my wrists before turning me towards him. I glared at him, trying to pull my wrists away from his grip, but failing miserably. "What the hell is wrong with you? Where's Dad?"_

_Finally breaking away from Dominick's grip, I turned away and continued packing. I couldn't tell him that Dad was dead, not at that moment. Zipping up the black duffel bag, I turned back to Dominick, screw reasoning. "Dad's dead," I told him flatly, even though the words felt like a weight on my tongue._

_Dominick's face dropped, his blue eyes losing all of their light. He opened his mouth, but I quickly cut him off, "Deucalion killed him. Before Dad died, he told me to go to Beacon Hills."_

_Shaking his head, Dominick ran a shaky hand through his black hair. I bit my lip and waited for him to reply, the silence was absolutely killing me. "Why does he want you to go to Beacon Hills."_

"_Scott McCall," I said, wrapping my arms across my chest. Before Dominick could ask anymore questions, I continued. "Look, I'm going to call Heather. Last time I checked, she has a house in Beacon Hills. Knowing her, she'll take me in and help me find Scott, and hopefully, Deucalion." Again, Dominick opened his mouth, and again, I cut him off, "As for you, I want you to run. Until I kill Deucalion, you'll never be safe. So even when you think you can stop running, keep running."_

"_What, no," Dominick shouted. I could literally smell the anger radiating off of him. "I'm coming with you."_

_Grabbing onto his arms, I pulled him into a tight hug, "No, you can't. You're my baby brother and I have to protect you. You're all the family I have left..."_

_Pushing me away, Dominick stared down at me, his blue eyes searching my face for any type of reaction. Something to tell him I was joking. "I'm only ten months younger than you, and don't forget that I'm a werewolf too."_

_Sighing heavily, I knew that he wouldn't stop without a fight, so doing the only thing I could think of, I punched him. I punched Dominick, and I watched him fall. His body suddenly went rigid and he slumped to the floor. Part of me wanted to cry, to clamp my hand over my mouth and apologize over and over for what I had just done. Then there was the rational part of me. That was definitely a part of me, stronger than the aforementioned, that part told me to leave him there. He wouldn't follow me, I would only drag him back. So, slinging the black duffel bag over my shoulder, I took the keys to my dad's old car and headed to the nearest hotel. I would give myself one night before I left everything I knew behind. One more night of peace before it was all gone..._

* * *

Jolting straight up in bed, I could feel the sweat glazing my forehead. The nightmare I had just had, it was a newer one, the night that I had left my younger brother behind for this. A life of confusion, a life where I had no idea what was going on. Running a hand through my wavy brown hair, I let out a heavy sigh before stretching and tossing the blanket from off of my legs. Hopping off of the bed, my feet met the cold hardwood floor, sending a chill up my spine.

Almost instantly, my nose caught a familiar scent...bacon...and eggs? Throwing my nose up into the air again, I nodded, definitely eggs. Opening my door, and heading downstairs, I saw Heather standing in the kitchen wearing a tank top and tiny pair of shorts that made me uncomfortable on a completely different level. The last thing I wanted to see when waking up in the morning was half of her ass hanging out in her sad excuse for pajamas.

"For the love of God," I muttered, throwing a hand over my eyes. "Put on some clothes!"

"What," Heather asked. I peeked through my fingers and saw her staring down at her attire, a grease covered fork held in her hand. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

I scoffed, shaking my head and slipping into my chair at the table. "Clothes, that's funny. You got anymore jokes to brighten up my morning? I mean, your ass certainly brought my spirits up," I spat sarcastically.

Her face turning a bright shade of red, Heather quickly threw bacon and eggs onto my plate before dashing off to what I assumed was her room. Shaking my head, I dug my fork into the piece of bacon before shoving it into my mouth in what I assumed looked very unladylike. I nearly dropped my fork at the taste. Heather had to have been some sort of magician to be able to make store brand bacon taste like heaven.

Heather then walked out, now in the same tank top, but a pair of leggings in place of her shorts. I gave her thankful smile before pointing at my meal with my fork, "You, are a Goddess. I just-I don't know how you do it."

Her face definitely turning red, she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged. "I could teach you how to make that too. I can actually teach you how to make a lot of things..." she trailed off, her eyes looking somewhere else in the room before they widened. "Shit," she swore, now staring at me. "You need to get ready for school!"

Quickly, Heather pulled me out of my seat and ushered me up the stairs, but not before I plucked another piece of bacon from off my plate. Heaven, pure heaven.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so I hope you guys enjoyed seeing the budding relationship between Heather and Kellen. And yes, I understand that there is a character in Teen Wolf named Heather, and yes, I'm going to make it confusing like it would be in real life. Sorry, I was just wondering one day what it would be like on a TV show for two characters to have the same name. But TV shows are not real life, so that would never happen. Anyway, thanks to all of you that have favorited and followed so far, it means the world. Please review, review, and review, it is all that I can ask of you. So long for now my lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: What is this? Is this a double-update? I believe so! Yes, I've come back to you with another chapter of _Wildest Moments_. And, what is that I smell? Is it a fire? No, it's just some character interactions. You get to see Kellen interact with a few notable Teen Wolf characters in this chapter. Not as much sarcasm, but definitely still Kellen. So, before I bore you to death, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf...*sobs in the corner***

* * *

Chapter 2

Standing in the driveway with my backpack slung over one shoulder, I stared at the red Ford Focus. Heather stood next to me, her hands clasped together in excitement. She bit her lip as she stared at me, waiting for me to respond. The car, it was brand new. She couldn't have gotten it for me.

"So," she drawled out. "Do you like it?"

Gaping at her, I assumed that I looked like a fish fresh out of water. Still though, Heather stared at me, her green eyes wide in anticipation as she waited for my answer. This car must have taken a hell of a lot of planning. So, closing my mouth, I nodded rapidly. Heather let out a relieved sigh before running over to me and wrapping her arms around my neck. I let out a light laugh as I hugged her back. When she pulled away, my face softened before I looked down at the ground.

"Look, Heather, I really appreciate this," I muttered lightly, still not looking up at her. "Everything you're doing for me," I looked up, "it means the world."

Heather smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know." My jaw dropped as I stared at her. "Now go, before you're late for school." She tossed the keys to my new car at me before leaving me standing in the driveway. I winced as she slammed the front door shut before heading to the car and unlocking it. Resting into the seats I smiled and headed towards my new school, Beacon Hills High.

* * *

Walking into the main office, a map held in my hands, I stood awkwardly, waiting for a woman who I assumed to be the guidance councilor. She was standing with her back turned to me, talking to another woman with wavy brown hair and pale skin. Clearing my throat slightly, both women turned to me, the guidance councilor smiling at me. She bid the other woman a goodbye before heading towards me.

"You must be Kellen...Mond? Am I pronouncing that right," She asked, pulling a perfectly straight strand of black hair behind her ear.

Nodding awkwardly I shrugged, "It's alright, most people don't pronounce it right anyway."

The councilor nodded. "Alright Kellen, I'm Ms. Morrell, the school's guidance councilor." Ms. Morrell. She seemed like a kind woman with her warm brown eyes and chocolate-colored skin. Ms. Morrell looked down at a piece of paper before handing it to me with a smile. "You have English with Ms. Blake for first period. I was just talking to her myself, so you should only be a few minutes late."

Ms. Morrell headed towards the door, gesturing for me to follow her. I folded the map into a small rectangle before shoving into my backpack seeing as my leggings didn't have pockets. Ms. Morrell took me down a few hallways before we reached a classroom door with the woman she was speaking with earlier, the one with the pale skin. Smiling over at me, Ms. Morrell placed her hand on the handle of the classroom door.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded and gave her a slightly reassuring smile that probably didn't seem all that convincing. School was never really my strong suit. Nonetheless, Ms. Morrell pushed open the door and led me into a classroom filled with kids.

"Class," Ms. Morrell began, "I'm sorry for the interruption, but we have a new student." She pulled her arms out and gestured over to me. "This is Kellen Mond, she's just moved here from," Ms. Morrell stared down at another sheet of paper in her hands, probably from my file, "Valley Heights. Please bid her a warm welcome." Before she turned to leave, Ms. Morrell placed a hand on my upper arm and gave me a reassuring smile.

Swallowing thickly, I turned to Ms. Blake who gave me a light smile, "I heard that you were going to be coming." I nodded awkwardly, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear and grabbing onto my forearm. She looked around the classroom, as did I. Furrowing my eyebrows, I began to feel almost a tingling sensation at the pit of my stomach. There was another werewolf in this classroom.

"Ms. Mond, am I pronouncing that right?" Ms. Blake asked. I nodded quickly, "Alright then, you're just in luck. There's a free seat back there if you will."

Giving her a light _thank you_, I quickly made my way to an empty seat right behind a boy wearing a green shirt underneath of a plaid coverup. As I made my way over, I made sure to take in scent only to find that he wasn't the werewolf I was looking for, but it was close. Sighing heavily, I slumped into my seat and dropped my black backpack with white polka dots next to me.

"Alright class, take out your notebooks and copy down what I'm going to write of the board," Ms. Blake ordered as she turned to the chalkboard and began writing. I did as I was told, pulling the spiral-bound notebook from my backpack. I reached over to the top of my desk in search of a pen, only to find the space vacant and empty.

Rolling my eyes I sighed heavily, "Only you could forget a pen on the first day."

Getting ready to raise my hand, I stopped as the boy in front of me turned around, a pen in his hand. "Here, I have an extra." I cautiously took the pen, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Kids in Valley Heights would've just left the problem alone. "I'm Stiles, by the way." He smiled at me, but I didn't smile back.

"Kellen," I told him, reverting my attention back to the board.

Stiles stuck his tongue into his cheek, an obvious look of annoyance floating in his golden-brown eyes. As he turned around, he let out an aggravated sigh before going back to his work. Boys were not important to me, maybe a year ago I would've smiled at his incredibly adorable moles, but this was the here and now. I definitely didn't have time for him, especially if he was human.

The principle entered the room and leaned into Ms. Blake, whispering in her ear. Using my hearing, I tuned into what he was, "Ms. Blake, Scott McCall's mother would like to dismiss him." My head shot up at the name. My eyes were wide with excitement as I searched around the room, now knowing that someone in here was in fact Scott McCall.

"Mr. McCall," our teacher asked as the principle left. The boy next to Stiles looked up and my heart nearly flew out of my chest. This was the one my dad needed me to find, this was Scott McCall. Ms. Blake motioned for him to come forward before leading him out of the classroom. I didn't get to see his face, but the back of his head was all that I needed.

Using the pen that he had given me, I poked Stiles in the back, waiting for him to turn around. After a few moments I poked him again, and again, and again until he finally turned around with his lips pursed together. "What," he hissed, his eyes narrowed at me.

Point the pen towards the door I asked, "Is that Scott McCall?"

Stiles looked at the doorway, then back at me, and then at the doorway again. "Yeah," he nodded. "Why?"

A small smile broke out on my face causing Stiles to stare at me strangely. I looked back down at my notebook and began copying down the rest of my notes, not noticing when Stiles turned away or when Ms. Blake reentered the room. As she came back alone, I could feel the tingling sensation in my stomach begin to die down along with the scent of the werewolf. Was Scott McCall a werewolf?

* * *

"What if that's like the same thing that happened with the deer? You know, like how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake." I heard Stiles telling a girl next to him with red hair only a few minutes after Scott had left. He almost sounded panicked as he was telling her.

The redhead looked at him strangely, cocking her head to the side, "Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake?" There was an obvious sarcasm dripping from her words.

Rolling my eyes, I all but slammed my pen down on the table, "He means that there's going to be something." The girl narrowed her green eyes at me and gave me what distinctly looked like a "bitch face." Stiles turned as well, sending me a confused look. Sighing heavily, I stared at the ground, "If animals are acting weird, like in ways that they never have before, it means that they're afraid. If it happens more than once, than it's a definite sign that something's coming."

Still staring at me with her "bitch face," the redhead pointed her pen at me before looking at Stiles. "Okay, who is she?" Pursing my lips together, I sent her a glare.

Completely ignoring her question, Stiles started again, "If she's right, then maybe something bad is coming."

The redhead's features softened as she looked back at Stiles. There had to have been something there, a lot of history. "Stiles, it was a deer and a dog." My eyebrows furrowed considerably as she shrugged. A deer and a dog were two very different animals, if they were both acting strange... "What's that thing you say about three," she started suddenly, "Once, twice-" She was cut off as black bird hit the window, leaving a splatter of blood in its place.

Jumping in my seat and gripping onto my desk, I let out a small scream. Everyone in the classroom sat up in their seat, turning to see the horrific mark on the window. Ms. Blake paused as she was writing on the chalkboard, placing the small piece of chalk in her hand down before heading towards the window. By now, everyone had stopped working as we all stared outside where a wave of black birds headed towards the school. My eyes widened as the unmistakable scent of fear filled my nose, and it wasn't from the students, it was from the birds.

Slowly getting up out of my seat, I reached out to Ms. Blake, not taking my eyes off of the window. "Ms. Blake, I think that you should step back." She turned to look at me, but jumped back as another bird hit the window, leaving another bloody mark in its place. "Ms. Blake!"

She still didn't move as another bird hit the window, and another, and another, until a single bird broke through, breaking a small section. Soon, every bird that hit the window broke through, and instead of dying, flew until they hit the walls of the classroom and died that way.

"Get down," Ms. Blake ordered, before I grabbed onto her arm and pushed her behind the desk. Ms. Blake grabbed a boy who had already been hit by a bird, a streak of blood trailing down his face.

My eyes scanned the room as it fell into complete chaos. Desks were being pushed around, especially as Stiles fought to grab a hold on the girl with the red hair. My eyes eventually fell upon a girl with dark skin and curly black hair who stood next to me, too shocked to go into action. Quickly, I pulled her down to the floor and shielded her with my body, her hands gripping onto my salmon colored shirt. I closed my eyes and tucked her head under my chin as the birds filled the classroom.

As soon as it had begun, it was over and I opened my eyes. My chest heaved up and down, the adrenaline coursing through my veins. The girl that I had been holding, she nodded in a silent thanks as I brought the two of us up from the floor. We both looked around in search of another attack, only to find nothing. She walked away from me and into the arms of a boy who kissed the top of her head.

Sighing heavily, I ran a hand over my face before nearly running to my backpack. I didn't really regard the rules too much as I searched through my bag and pulled out my phone, quickly dialing Heather's number. I leaned against a desk and closed my eyes as I waited for her to pick up. One ring, two rings, three, sighing heavily I ran a hand through my hair.

"Hey kid, what's up?"

"Heather," I breathed.

On the other end, I could hear the sound of the oven clicking off. "Kellen, what's wrong?" Concern was laced in her voice, and I could imagine her brushing her blonde hair behind her ear.

Looking around the classroom, I saw that nearly everyone had their phones out. "Heather, I just need you to get here right now, the class was just attacked by-"

"I'm walking into the school right now," she cut me off. My eyes widened and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'll explain later," she told me before hanging up. Staring down at my phone as the call ended, I threw it into my bag, not really caring at the moment.

Pushing myself off of the ground I sat on top of a desk and crossed my arms over my chest. Most people were calling a parent, telling them to pick them up while Ms. Blake leaned on her desk, waiting for the police to arrive. She had already called the office and told them what had happened. The entire school would be in an uproar in only a matter of minutes.

The classroom door slammed open to show a worried looking Heather, her eyes scanning the room for my face. When she finally caught sigh of me, she ran over to me and engulfed me into her arms. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the classroom, but couldn't quite bring myself to care. Heather pushed me away and scanned me up and down before cracking a smile.

"You know, when I said that I would take care of you," she stared up at me, "I didn't expect you to start getting attacked by vicious birds."

Laughing lightly, I let my head collapse into my hand. As I did this, the sound of sirens filled my ears, signaling the ambulance and the police arriving. It wasn't long before a few parents filled into the room along with paramedics who were examining everyone in the room.

"So," Heather began, leaning onto a desk next to me, "how's hunting down Scott McCall going."

A bitter chuckle escaped my lips, "Yeah. I found him." Heather stared at me with wide eyes, a small smile forming on her face. "He's in this class."

"Shut up," she muttered. "That's great! Which one is he?"

Again, I let out a bitter laugh, "The one that's not here." Heather looked down at the ground and let out a heavy sigh. She opened her mouth to respond, but I quickly cut her off, "No, you don't understand. I need to find Scott McCall!"

The last part of my sentence may have been said a little too loud, because almost every head in the classroom turned to stare at me. I stared back, giving the class and awkward smile before most of them turned back to what they were doing. I noticed five people keep staring though, Stiles, the sheriff, the redhead, a girl with light brown hair that Scott had been sitting behind, and a man that looked to be her father. Heather let out a heavy sigh and placed her head into her hands as Stiles walked toward me, a questioning look on his face.

"Why do you need to find Scott," he asked, his eyes narrowed at me. I didn't answer Stiles, I only kept my arms crossed. Why would Stiles be so concerned about Scott? Then, it hit me.

"Stiles," I breathed out his name. His eyes widened considerably. "You're friends with Scott, aren't you?"

For a moment, Stiles just blinked at me before looking around the room. Heather stood next to us with her eyebrows raised, probably not sure what to make of the situation. Finally Stiles answered me, "Yeah, okay? Why does it matter?"

Not bothering to answer him, I quickly questioned Stiles further, "Do you know where he is?"

Shaking his head, Stiles glared at me, "Am I the only one noticing that you're not answering any of my questions?"

Running a hand through my hair, I looked to Heather for help, to which she shrugged, and the at Stiles. He may not have been the werewolf I was looking for, but he might have been able to take me to Scott who was possibly the werewolf I was looking for. On my priority list at the moment, the latter was far more important. "Look, I'll explain everything if you just take me to Scott. I promise, I'm not the bad guy here."

Stiles and I had an aggressive stare-down for a few minutes before he let out a heavy sigh. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't."

"Then come on," Stile finally gave in, motioning towards the door. With a wide smile on my face, I grabbed my bag and slung one strap onto my shoulder, ignoring the stare that Heather was giving me.

"H-how did you even do that," she asked, her mouth hanging wide open.

Shrugging my shoulders, I gave her a serious look, "I'm amazing at eye sex." With that, I gave her a wink and followed Stiles out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my, Kellen! So, there it is, a new chapter with some interactions. Please, let me know how I handled each character, especially Stiles. I'm almost done the first episode, hooray for me! Thanks to all of you that have followed, favorited, and reviewed. As always me lovelies, please review. I'll have another chapter soon enough, I'm not sure when.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, okay, so today I had a snow day and decided to write this hunk of chapter. Seriously, it was 8,005 words and 11 pages in my document. Holy _shit_, I've never written _anything_ that long in my entire life. Honestly, I didn't even proof it, I just uploaded it and wrote this. Hopefully, you guys like it, please give me some feedback. Special thanks to those of you that have favorited and followed. So now, one with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, otherwise Kellen would be such a huge part of the show. **

* * *

Chapter 3

After Stiles had grabbed his keys from his locker, he led me out into the school parking lot, no doubt heading towards his car. My body jolted to a stop as he walked towards an beat up, baby blue Jeep. The Jeep wasn't horrible, but it wasn't exactly as lavish as my Ford; it was...nice. Stiles began to climb into his car before he saw me staring at him and the car, only what I could imagine as a calculating look on my face. The boy that I had just met rolled his eyes and ran a hand through gelled hair before setting his gaze on me.

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles muttered before patting the roof of the Jeep sarcastically. "I know, it's a piece of crap. Will you just get in the damn car!"

Arms crossed over my chest, eyebrows furrowed, and lips pursed together, I shook me head quickly. "No, no. I like it, it's nice." Striding over to the vehicle, Stiles stared at me, his eyes wide in shock. I shrugged my shoulders and stared back. "What?"

Suddenly, his face shifted into an almost embarrassed smile. "You like my car?'

Rolling my eyes, I climbed into the car and slammed the door next to me. The two of us sat his the Jeep, unmoving, showing no other signs of life besides our breathing. Gripping onto the sleeves of my shirt, I stared down awkwardly at my white shoes, waiting for something, anything. Suddenly, I could feel the heat of his gaze on the side of my face, I had promised to tell him everything, which now that I though back to it, was probably the stupidest idea that I had ever come up with. If Stiles wasn't supposed to know about werewolves and the supernatural world, a world that Scott could have been involved in, then my chances of finding, or even talking to Scott, would have faded into the darkness.

His fingers drumming lightly on the steering wheel he stared at me pointedly, "Well? I'm not driving until you start talking." Looking over at him, I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Oh God," I muttered quietly to myself. "How the hell am I going to explain this?" My eyes drifted down to my hands that were sitting in my lap. Stiles might not believe me, unless I showed him directly.

"Stiles," I said slowly, bringing up my hand. My fingers were thin and boney, but immense in length, reminding me of a spider's legs. "Do you believe in the supernatural?" Stiles's face contorted into one of confusion. Sighing heavily, I let the my fingernails grow into thick claws. His honey-brown eyes widened significantly and his body became rigid, most likely with an immense fear coursing through his veins.

Shockingly enough, Stiles didn't scream, he didn't plead for his life, or force me out of his car right then and there. Instead, he leaned back in his seat and placed a hand on his forehead, a sign of frustration. His gaze traveled from my claws, then to my face, and back to my claws. "Please don't tell me you're a werewolf..."

I could only stare at him, my expression blank. He knew. I had been afraid to tell a _human_ boy who I had just met that I was a werewolf, only to find out that he already knew what werewolves were. It felt like a puzzle in my mind was beginning to fall into place as I stared back down at my lap, my black leggings gripping my legs tightly. It made sense that Stiles would know, because it made sense that Scott was in fact the werewolf I had felt in the classroom. Why would my dad have his dying wish for me to find a human, someone most likely oblivious to the supernatural world and its beings. It all suddenly made sense.

Turning my head ever so slightly, I glanced at Stiles. "Scott," my voice didn't sound like I was asking a question, more so that I was repeating a bored statement. Next to me Stiles nodded, his lips puckered slightly.

"Scott," he confirmed. Quickly, he stared back at me, his face hard. "So why are you looking for Scott?" I bit my lips lightly, that was the part that I was hoping her wouldn't ask for. "Come on, you didn't think I would just take you to him without some sort of explanation?" I narrowed my eyes and sent a glare his way. "Seriously? You suddenly show up, and then start freaking out saying you need to find my best friend, and you expect me not to ask questions? You're crazy."

At that point, I wanted to reach out and grab the back of his head, slamming it into the dashboard. Instead, I decided against it, instead placing my clawed hand on his shoulder while raising an eyebrow, silently daring him to go on. Stiles's eyes widened, the color drained from his face and I didn't even have to use my hearing to hear him swallow thickly. Staring him up and down, I could sense his fear, hear his heart-rate pick up, and it made me feel an almost sickening sort of power. Power like that was associated with darkness, but I had a very short temper, and this kid was bungee jumping on my nerves.

"If you would just shut up," I seethed through clenched teeth, squeezing his shoulder lightly, just enough to keep the intimidation running. "Just let me think." Stiles nodded quickly, sweat beginning to form on his upper brow as I removed my hand from his shoulder, resting it in my lap. My claws retracted back once again leaving the short stubs. Sighing heavily, I leaned my head against the glass window and thought for a moment. I really should have thought this plan through instead of just trying to find McCall. What was I even going to say to Stiles? _'Oh, by the way, my dead dad told me to find Scott McCall so he can help me kill a pack of blood-thirsty alphas. Wanna join the party?'_

Looking over at Stiles I ran a hand through my hair and nodded, "Right then. So, my dad, well he, uh, he died. Before he died, he told me to come to Beacon Hills and find Scott McCall. I don't know why, if I did, well, who knows if I did..." I awkwardly shifted in the seat and averted my gaze from Stiles. He hadn't said much, he just stared at me for a moment, the burning heat from his gaze making me uncomfortable and aggravated.

"That's it," Stiles asked, sounding bewildered. Turning only slightly, I narrowed my eyes and gaped at him. "I mean, you made this big fuss when you only had to tell me _that_?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow, "You're a piece of work. What the hell was I supposed to do, huh? Do you want me to explain my dad's whole death to you?" Stiles's eyes softened slightly, along with his cold expression, but that did nothing to suppress my rising anger. "Do you know what I want to do right now? I want to rip out your throat out until you are so _unbelievably _dead and distorted that they won't even be able to identify you."

His eyebrows were in his hairline by the time I finished my rant. Turning away from him, I leaned into the seat and drummed my fingers on my thigh. Next to me, Stiles swallowed thickly and the Jeep's engine roared to life before we pulled out of the parking lot. No words were said, but the tension in the air was undeniably thick as Stiles drove down the streets, bringing me to Scott.

* * *

The drive wasn't very long, but my body did begin to tense up as Stiles took his Jeep off of the road and into the forest. My eyes shifted over to him quickly, looking for signs of panic, anything to tell me that he had some underlying plan that he didn't want me to know about, but there was nothing. Stiles knew exactly what he was doing. Where ever Scott was, he was in the woods, which definitely concerned me. I didn't trust the woods very much;the majority of my family had met their painful demise in them, certainly something that would leave the slightest hint of caution in my mind.

"Where are we going," I asked suddenly, keeping my eyes straight ahead.

Stiles didn't turn to look at me either. His hands gripped the steering wheel turning his knuckles a sickly shade of white. I may have scared him a little _too_ much, the realization forcing a pang of guilt to the bottom of my stomach. "I'm taking you to Scott, just like you asked," his voice was steady, showing no signs of the fear that his appearance did. Maybe he was thinking about the birds in Ms. Blake's class from earlier, yeah, that was it.

Playing with the sleeve to my shirt, I stared down at my lap, and then over at the side of his face. "Look, I'm sorry," I muttered quietly, my lips barely moving. Saying sorry, it wasn't very easy for me. It had never been easy for anyone in my family really. We all had an arrogant air about us, too much pride. It's probably what led us to our fall.

"What?" He looked over at me quickly, a questioning look covering his face. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, letting out a small groan.

"Do you want me to write a song for you," I bit sarcastically. My hands were gripping the arms of the seat tightly as I realized what I was saying. Lifting a hand and rubbing it over the side of my face, I let out a heavy sigh. Trying again, I turned to Stiles. "I said, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped on you earlier. This," I looked up, searching for my words. "This isn't easy for me."

Stiles nodded, a conflicted look lying across his features. My eyebrows pulled together and my tongue itched to ask him what was on his mind, but I quickly decided against it. He didn't need to tell me and I bet the last thing he needed was for me to start prying into his life. "I'm sorry too," he stated suddenly. I whipped my head to the side and saw him glance over to me, he was still driving. "What I said, it was-I was being an asshole." Again, my eyebrows furrowed as I stared at him with a calculating gaze. "And I'm sorry about your dad," he said quietly, stopping the car and pulling the keys out of the engine before looking at me with a small smile.

Smiling back I nodded, "It's okay." Quickly I drove my fist into the side of his arm in what I thought was a light punch, but by the look of pain that crossed his features slightly, it may have been a little harder than that. It didn't faze me as much as it should have though, the punch served as a warning. "But piss me off again and I _will_ rip your throat out." Quickly flashing him a smile, I pushed the door open and stared at the house in front of me.

My eyes widened and I abruptly stopped in my tracks. The house, that looked to be a mansion back in it's golden years, was burnt and charred, leaving a few holes and plenty of broken windows. There were strands of ivy crawling up the sides of the house and into it. I was surprised to see a door actually standing there with bright red paint greeting us. Puckering my lips, I blinked at Stiles a furrowed my eyebrows together in silent questioning. He stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "This is where Scott told me to meet him here." He started towards the door before slowly turning back to me. "He doesn't know you're here, so please," Stiles stared at me with pleading eyes, "_try_ and act normal."

Scoffing, I crossed my arms over my chest. I could act normal. None of my friends back in Valley Heights even _thought _that I was a werewolf. If that wasn't a sign of being perfectly normal, than I had no idea what was. Stiles stood at the door holding it open for me, silently beckoning me to follow him. Sighing heavily, I rolled my eyes and took long strides into the lost home. Quietly, I shut the door behind me, letting it close with a soft _click_. The house was even worse on the inside than it was on the outside. The inside was completely black, there were broken floorboard and holes in the ceiling, not to mention the staircase only had a few steps left. Nodding lightly, I bit my bottom lip and followed Stiles as he headed deeper into the house.

"Scott," Stiles called out, his hands still in his pockets. "I'm here."

I looked around, taking as much as I could in, admiring the broken home. At least, I was until I felt a werewolf in the room and noticed an unconscious boy lying on the table, dressed in a hospital gown. His curly blond hair was tousled in different direction, a majority of it in his face, and all in all, he looked undeniably peaceful as he slept soundly. That didn't stop my eyes from widening significantly and my mouth to fall slightly agape. Turning towards Stiles I pointed towards the table and stuttered out, "A boy-an unconscious kid is just lying on the table." Stiles looked towards the boy for a second, his eyes narrowing in confusion, but my focus on him was lost I began to feel the tingling sensation in my stomach grow, signaling another werewolf entering the room.

As he entered the room, it wasn't the scent that I recognized immediately, no, it was his haircut that I had remembered from class. It was actually quite a distinctive style, I had never met anyone with a cut similar to his, which was actually sort of strange considering how simple his hairstyle really was. At first, Scott didn't notice me, so I took in the front of his face. He was attractive to say the least, especially his big brown eyes that actively reminded me of a puppy. Scott opened his mouth, ready to say something to Stiles when he paused, his eye catching me, standing behind Stiles.

"Hi," I breathed, awkwardly raising my hand in a short wave. Scott waved back cautiously, eying Stiles with a very confused expression. Grabbing onto Stiles's arm, Scott pulled him over to another end of the room, not even asking for my permission. How _rude_.

"Um, Stiles," Scott asked, in a whisper, which I could hear thanks to my superb hearing. The werewolf glanced over at me, sending a smile and a light laugh before staring at Stiles with a hardened gaze. "Who is she?"

Stiles turned to look back at me before putting his hands on Scott's shoulders. "Look man, she's cool, trust me. I wouldn't have brought her here if I thought she was dangerous." Scott's jaw dropped and his eyes narrowed.

A part of me almost wanted to laugh, but this was a very serious situation. It wasn't fault that opportunity just so happened to be falling into my lap. Scott held his hand out towards me, a serious expression on his face, "How do you know she wasn't lying to you?" I was slightly offended, true, but at the same time, I understood where Scott was coming from. You never know who you could trust nowadays.

Puckering his lips and looking back at me, Stiles turned to Scott, and innocent look on his face. "You know, I didn't think about that..." Scott groaned and threw his hand to his head. I raised my eyebrows at them, pretending I couldn't hear him. He threw me a reassuring smile causing Stiles to roll his eyes and snap his fingers to regain Scott's attention. "Look, you've gotta trust this girl. I don't know, there's something about her," he turned to look at me quickly before bringing his gaze back to Scott. "She wasn't lying."

Deciding that I'd had enough of being called _she_ and _her_, I cleared my throat, gaining attention from both boys. "You know, she can hear you?" Scott's jaw dropped and the corners of Stiles's mouth turned slightly upward at the corners. Pointing at my ears I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Werewolf hearing and all, it comes in handy." I began walking towards them, a smile still on my face, excitement bubbling in my stomach. Scott's jaw was now completely slacken, his expression completely surprised, which gave me the perfect opportunity. Quickly, I threw my hand out at him, "Kellen Mond, from Valley Heights."

Realization struck Scott's face, "Kellen, you're the girl from English!" I nodded, a smile on my face. "I thought that I had felt a werewolf, but I ignored it. And just now, I couldn't tell because of Isaac." He looked back towards the boy that was lying on the table, still out cold. Isaac was his name, I would have to remember that just in case I needed it for the future. Very nice face Isaac had, which wasn't very surprising in the town of Beacon Hills. Suddenly, Scott gave Stiles a panicked look, "Derek's not gonna be happy."

A pair of footsteps was heard, along with the tingling sensation in my stomach growing considerably. Was Stiles the only human in this damned town? I watched as a man entered the room, and damn, did I have to blink a few times to make sure he was real. He was tall, and had muscles that sent me on a whirlwind. Not to mention his face reminded me of a God. He had dark hair, beautiful green eyes, and cheeks bones that made even _me_ jealous-I had nice cheekbones. Beacon Hills was definitely where it's at. "Why am I not going to be happy," Derek, I presumed, asked.

Shaking my head, I sighed in a daze, "Where are they breeding you people?"

Derek's eyes immediately snapped over to me and he let out a low growl before turning back to Scott and Stiles, "Who is she?" His voice was angry and cold.

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms over my chest. Guys in Beacon Hills were also aggravating on an entirely different level. "You know, people keep on asking that. It's starting to sound like a broken record, playing over and over again..." I trailed off and walked closer to him, making sure that he felt the intensity of my glare. "If people wanna find out my name so bad, why don't they just ask me themselves?"

Stiles stared between myself and Derek warily, "Uh, Kellen." I snapped my gaze over to him, my glare still blazing. "Derek's not exactly the guy you want to have a sarcasm battle with. He's-"

"An alpha," Derek cut him off, turning full wolf right in front of me. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. These guys had no idea how _done_ I was with alphas. So, slightly evening up the standards, I decided to wolf out too. My short fingernails turned into thick, long claws, ready to pierce Derek's face (no matter how incredibly sexy he was) and the fangs that sprouted from my mouth felt the same. Turning my head towards the ground, I could feel the hair growing on the sides of my face and my brown eyes turning their bright, yet cold, blue. Looking back up at Derek, I let out a roar that shook my small frame.

"I'm not afraid of you," I told him. "You're just an over sized puppy with some serious anger issues." The rational part of me, was slamming its fists into the barrier of my mind, trying to force itself free, but being irrational was just way too fun for me.

Derek let out a roar of his own before throwing a swipe at my face which I quickly dodged. Smirking, I grabbed onto his wrist before he could bring it back down to his side and gave it a sickening twist. Hearing the bone crack I smiled as he growled viciously in my direction. With his other hand, Derek punched me in the face, forcing me to let go of his wrist. In my state of weakness, Derek grabbed onto the collar of my shirt and lifted me into the air. My eyes widening in surprise, I pressed both hands on his forearm and attempted to wriggle out of his grasp. He let out a sinister chuckle and threw me into another room. Wind rushed past my ears before my back hit the wall, knocking dust into the air. I was surprised that the entire house didn't collapse on me due to the force. I quickly dropped from the wall and landed in a choking heap on the floor, quickly trying to pull myself up and back into action. He was too quick for me, Derek. It seemed that ever since the alpha pack had finished their job concerning my family, that I had forgotten the real power of alphas. I let out a groan as my body forcefully shifted me back into my human form. Coughs shook my body as I attempted to catch my breath, only to be cut off as a strong hand wrapped around my throat, forcing me into the air and back against the wall.

Scott and Stiles ran into the room, both with wide eyes. I scratched at Derek's arm, gasping for air. He loosened his grip slightly, just enough so that I had air, but not enough for me to escape his grip. My lungs gasped for air, as Scott placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Derek, stop!"

"No, Scott," Derek yelled, shifting back into his regular form, but keeping his eyes glowing red. It was a tactic used to intimidate me. I couldn't show him that I was afraid in any way, shape, or form, so I closed my eyes and forced my heart-rate to slow done before glaring at Derek, my eyes blue, showing him I was ready to attack. I met Derek's own steely gaze. "You're going to give me answers." He turned back to look at Scott-who stared at me with wide yes, maybe afraid for me-and Stiles-who looked like he may have done something if he really could, but something told me he and Derek weren't on the best of terms. "You're going to give _all_ of us answers."

Shifting my gaze over to Stiles, I remembered how I had told him that I needed to find Scott in the car, and how he _believed _me. I knew that Derek would be a bit harder to convince, but he would be listening to my heart. If I had no reason to lie, I should have been so far into the clear, that he may have actually let me down from the wall.

"Derek," Stiles started, "Kellen, told me everything in the car. I don't think she was lying."

Scott nodded, squeezing Derek's shoulder, "Exactly, so just let her go."

I rolled my eyes, feeling very ignored as I became a living decoration when Derek turned to glare at Scott and Stiles. "How do you know for sure that she wasn't lying?" There was dead silence. "Exactly."

Scott opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly cut him off, "No, Scott," I choked out. "It's okay, let him ask his questions. I don't need to breathe properly anytime soon." Derek picked up on my blatant sarcasm and let out a low growl, forcing me to roll my eyes.

"Who are you?" Derek stared at me with a venomous look.

"Kellen Mond, from Valley Heights." I sent him as much of a smile as I could muster despite my serious lack of oxygen. True, I could still breathe, but not by much which seemed like an obvious signal of death, but whatever.

Looking at me up and down, he asked another question, "Why are you here?"

My face contorting into one that seemed slightly troubled, I closed my eyes and swallowed. Bringing up my dad's death only brought back the memory of the rest of my family, there were once eight of use, now only two, one of which I might never see again. I reopened my eyes and stared at Derek. "My dad told me to come to Beacon Hills and find Scott McCall." Scott's gaze quickly shifted from worried to curious as I revealed this bit of information. "I came here yesterday and met Stiles today. There was a bird accident at the high school, a little after Scott left. After some tense conversation, Stiles took me here where I was attacked by a complete pain in the ass who is dead set on _choking me to death_!"

His eyes narrowed, Derek let go of me, my body once again meeting the floor his eyes turning back to their original green, meaning I could let mine fade back to brown. He had heard my heartbeat, he knew that I wasn't lying. Sprawling out across the floor, I wheezed heavily and brought my hand up to my chest. I let out an audible groan before pulling myself off of the floor and glaring at Derek. "I just wanted you to know, I really hate you now." After that, I flashed him a smile and shifted my gaze towards Scott who was staring at me bewildered.

"Why did your dad want you to find me?" Scott looked lost, but there was still the slightest hint of curiosity hidden in his eyes. I wish that I could tell him, but I could only give him a weak shrug. "Well, can't you ask him?"

Laughing humorlessly I shook my head, "Maybe if I learn how to talk to the dead, but otherwise, no." Scott stared at me with sadness in his eyes. "It's okay, you didn't know."

I stared at the three of them, Scott, Stiles and Derek. They all stood staring at me, as if more answers would come pouring out of my mouth if the gazed at me just a little long. Soon, their stares made me uncomfortable and I shifted between feet. Stiles must have noticed because he quickly ended the silence, "Alright, can we move onto something a little less violent and or depressing."

"Actually," Scott said, a smile on his face as he looked over to Derek. His hand was on his arm almost as if he did it absentmindedly. "Derek, how do you feel about repaying that favor?"

* * *

The four of us stood in the same section of the house where Isaac was lying on the table. Honestly, I was nearly convinced that the kid would never wake up. Whoever had hit him, they had wanted him out for a _very_ long time. He had slept through my all-out brawl with Derek which was, loud, to say the least. Shaking my head, I stood next to Stiles and focused on Scott who was sitting in a wooden chair, Derek in front of him on a small stool, examining his arm with red eyes. Apparently, Scott had gotten a tattoo, but it had healed, and now he wanted Derek to make sure that it stayed there permanently. I pursed my lips together at the scene. I knew what getting a tattoo was like being a werewolf, seeing as I had one one my back, and it hurt like a bitch.

"Yeah I see it," Derek confirmed. He had calmed down considerably after his little tussle with me, which by the way, I was still extremely pissed at him. I mean, seriously, I want to crush _his_ windpipe and hold him up against a wall while interrogating _him_. That would brighten up my day no doubt. "Two bands, right?" Derek's hand hovered over Scott's arm, tracing two bands quickly. Scott nodded, a small smile on his lips. Stiles stood next to me, watching the situation with apt attention, but the way he tapped his fingers against his arms quickly told me that he really didn't want to be there.

Derek leaned back on his stool, curiosity etched onto his face, "What does it mean?"

Scott's eyebrows pulled together as he stared off in the distance. His eyes glazed over slightly before he spoke, "I don't know, uh...it's just something I traced with my fingers." He leaned forwards and stuck a hand out, drawing two bands in the dust. There was a smaller, thinner band inside of a larger thicker band. I couldn't help but smile at the simplistic drawing, it must have held a lot of meaning.

Shaking his head, Derek stared at Scott, "Why is this so important to you?" I wrapped an arm across my abdomen before rising my free hand up to my face so that I could absentmindedly play with my bottom lip. Glancing over to Stiles, I could see him staring at Scott with rapid interest as well.

"Do you know what the word tattoo means," Scott asked, not looking up at Derek. I cocked my head to the side and stared at Scott, my eyebrows pulled together.

Stiles leaned forward quickly. "To mark something." Derek turned over to him slowly in which he returned a wink. He looked over at me as well, a smug smile on his face. I nodded warily, my lips pursed together, before I turned back over to Scott for confirmation.

"Well, that's in Tahitian, in Samoan, it means, open wound." Stiles's smile dropped and Derek turned away, his full attention back on Scott. I smiled a bit, no because it made me happy that he wanted a tattoo because it resembled an open wound, but because he wanted a tattoo so that it stood for something. That's what tattoo were meant for, at least in a personal perspective. "I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen. I always wanted one," Scott began, his eyes were still lingering the distance. "I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward."

"For what," Derek asked, obviously absorbed in Scott's reasoning. Whether he was truly interested in why Scott wanted a tattoo, or to just be positive that he wasn't getting a tattoo for no reason, I wasn't sure.

Scott's eyes were now focused on his lap. "For not calling or texting Allison all summer." I frowned and looked at Stiles with curiosity. He mouthed to me what looked like _ex-girlfriend_, but I wasn't sure. Just by the sound of Scott's voice though, I figured it was. Whoever this Allison girl was, there had to have been a bad breakup and lots of history between the two of them, and I respected that. There seemed to be lots of history that I had to catch up on in Beacon Hills. "Even when I really wanted to, even when it was _so_ hard not to sometimes..." I began listening back in as Scott continued. "Y'know, I'm just trying to give her the space she wants." Scott heaved a heavy sigh, finally looked up, but still not looking at anyone in the room. "Four months later it still hurts. It still feels like a um," he paused, trying to search for the right word. The pain from talking about Allison, it probably hurt too much.

"Like an open wound," Stiles finished for him, nodding his head lightly. It sounded like he had come to some understanding.

Nodding Scott looked back down, "Yeah." I wanted to walk over and place a comforting hand on his shoulder, somehow reassure him that it was going to be okay. Ever since I had met him, which granted wasn't too long ago, Scott seemed like an incredible person, filled to the brim with kindness. Not to toot my own horn, but I was pretty good judge of character. Another part inside of me stopped me though, it told me that it wasn't my place to comfort him. I wasn't his friend.

Derek was the first of us to make any kind of movement as he turned away from Scott. I blinked my eyes rapidly, stepping out of the haze that my mind had found itself in after Scott's story. Sniffing lightly, I watched Derek as he grabbed a blow-torch from beside him. Pulling my lips into a thin smile, I began to remember my own blow-torch when my dad had given me my tattoo, right after my mom had died. She was the first killed by Deucalion and his pack.

He looked at Scott with a hard stare, "The pain's going to be worse than anything you've ever felt."

"Ah." Stiles nodded. "That's great..."

Scott looked up at Derek, and I could practically feel the boy's excitement, "Do it." The corner of my mouth turned upwards at his eagerness. Derek smiled lightly before turning on the blow-torch. Scott jumped back in surprise as the blue flames appeared in front of us. A small laugh escaped from my lips at the sight.

"Oh wow," Stiles muttered, his eyes wide. "That's a lot for me, so..." I turned to see the boy, a shade paler than he probably should have been, his hands tucked into his pockets and his lips puckered. "I'm gonna take that as my cue. Um, Kellen, call me when they're done, I'll take you back to the school so you can get your car." Stiles began to head outside until Derek stopped him dead in his tracks, placing a hand on the teenage boy's chest.

"Nope," Derek stated, pulling Stiles back. "I'm gonna need help holding him down." Stiles headed towards Scott, glaring at Derek. Then, Derek's green eyes met my and I scowled, shooting the alpha a glare of my own. "I'm gonna need help from _both_ of you."

Scoffing, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Look who needs help from _me_." I rolled my eyes and stood next to Stiles, two hands on one of Scott's shoulders, the one closer to the torch, while Stiles had both of his hands on Scott's other shoulder. The poor boy's face was definitely a few shade whiter by now. Both of us held onto Scott as he nodded at Derek, letting him know that he was ready. Derek pulled Scott's arm over to him, making eye contact with the three of us before he pulled the blow-torch closer, and I watched as it was only inches away from Scott's arm.

"Oh God," Stiles muttered, tighten his grip on Scott's shoulder.

The fire of the blow-torch met Scott's arm, and I could feel his muscles contract his pain. He let out a loud yell, one that hurt my ears as I heard it. Derek glanced up at Stiles's and I, "Hold him!" I tightened my grip on Scott's arm, just as ordered, pushing him down further into the chair. I probably didn't need Stiles's help and couldn't understand why Derek needed him so bad. Gradually, Scott began to shift as the fire burned him, his animal instincts showing themselves.

It wasn't long before Scott lost consciousness, Derek wasn't even finished with the first band, but he had made sure that Stiles and I still kept a firm grip on him, just in case he woke up. Soon, I zoned out, focusing on minor things in the room, like dust or the sunlight leaking through the broken windows and into the charred house. At one point, I even began humming to a song that I didn't even think I remembered. That's how strong boredom was, it searched into the depths of your brain and pulled out the most useless information at the most useless times. Every now and again I would readjust my grip on Scott due to the intense amount of sweat that had built up on his body while he was still awake.

"Done," Derek told us, shutting off the blow-torch and setting it back behind him.

Sighing heavily, I walked away from Scott and stretched out my limbs. I wasn't sure how long I had been standing here, and I also wasn't sure if Heather would be worried or not. I had left my phone in Stiles's car, but I would've heard the phone ring if she _had_ called. Shaking my head I turned to Derek and Stiles, who were standing next to each other.

"So," Stiles started awkwardly, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Scott's tattoo warily. Now I was surprised that he hadn't fainted like I thought he would've. "When's he gonna wake up."

Derek shrugged in response, staring at Scott with a blank expression, one that he wore quite often. "Soon."

I rolled my eyes and began absentmindedly walking around in a circle before I brought my attention back to that Isaac kid. He was _still_ knocked out. This kid was dead, I didn't care if I could hear him breathing, but there was no way that he could have been a werewolf and still sleeping. Edging my way over to him, I gently placed a hand on his arm and gave him a slight nudge before turning to Derek and Stiles. "Hey, is this kid even alive?"

Stiles laughed, pointing at Isaac, "Yeah, I mean, he was asleep even when you guys were fighting _and_ while Scott got his tattoo."

"He'll be fine," Derek stated, not taking his eyes off of Scott. I stuck my tongue out at him before walking over to where the other two were standing, waiting for Scott to wake up. Joining the group of stalkers, I stood with my arms crossed and stared at Scott intently, and noticed him begin to twitch. He was waking up a lot sooner than Isaac over there, another sign that he was dying.

Suddenly, Scott jolted awake, chest heaving as he stared around the room with wide eyes. I smiled a waved lightly at him as his eyes met Stiles, Derek, and I, just standing there in front of him, waiting for him to wake up. Not creepy at all. He looked over at his arm and then at the three of us with a smile of amazement dancing on his lips. "It worked," he breathed out, obviously exhausted from the previous events.

"Yep, it worked," I said quickly, speeding over to Scott and lifting him up off of the ground. "Now let's going, I've got places to be, people to see, and people to dance with." That was a lie, I had absolutely no life seeing as I had just moved to Beacon Hills, but something about standing in a broken house with an alpha that I seriously wanted to kill and a boy who was on the edge of death didn't seem to appealing anymore. My eyes flitting around the room, I threw Scott his sweater and watched as he pulled it over his head. The boy couldn't have gone any slower, let me tell you.

Clapping my hands together, I let Scott grab his jacket before smiling at Derek. "Well, you know, this had been nice, not really, but I seriously need to go." Again, a lie. Stiles nodded next to Derek an amused smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, she's right. I gotta go too. Stuff to do...with my dad..." Stiles muttered his hands in his pockets as he and Scott began walking away from the house, me hot on their heels. Derek walked away towards Isaac leaving the three of us to ourselves. I stood slightly behind the boys, as Stiles examined Scott's new tattoo. "It seems pretty damn permanent now."

Nodding his head, Scott let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah, well, I kinda needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us, everything just changes so fast." Scott's eyes flicked over to me as he said the last part of his statement. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him an awkward smile, looking down at the floor. My intentions definitely weren't to screw up his life and put it on a completely different track, but I guess that it was bound to happen at some point. "Everything's just so, uh, ephemeral." I raised my eyebrows as he said this. It was a word for the PSATs.

Stiles nodded, seemingly impressed. "Studying for the PSATs?"

Scott nodded in response. "Yep.

"Nice," I added as he opened the door, ready to leave Derek's house. When Scott opened the door, and got a good look, at the front door, coated in bright red paint, he froze in his tracks. Rolling my eyes, I let out an unattractive groan and leaned back on the staircase;I was never going to leave Derek's.

Scott ran his hand down the door, his eyebrows pulled together. "You painted the door," he called out to Derek he was still in front of Isaac's body. I wasn't sure is Scott was asking a question or making a statement, but by the look on his face, I could tell that he didn't know. "Why'd you paint the door?" Scott's expression was suddenly angry, causing me to jolt back in surprise. What was the big deal if Derek painted, what I now presumed to be, _his_ door? Then again, why would he only paint one side?

My head whipped over to where Derek was standing so that I could see his reaction. There Derek stood, a look of _fear_ on his face as he stared back at Scott. "Scott, go home." Now, I was curious. I walked over to Scott and our eyes met for a moment.

"Why only one side," Scott muttered absentmindedly. He again ran his hand across the paint, now lost in his own trance. Bringing out his claws, he ran a finger down the door, scratching the paint off. I looked behind me at Stiles, who shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to do. Sighing heavily, I puckered my lips and stared at Scott, to which he stared back and nodded. Shaking my head, I brought out my own claws and pulled it down the door as well.

Derek's footsteps quickly left Isaac's as he headed toward us. "Scott, Kellen." I didn't turn away even though it was the first time Derek had actually said my name aloud. Between the two of us, Scott and I rapidly brought our claws against the paint, scrapping it off each time until only a symbol was left, a symbol I recognized.

Staring at the mark in front of me, my breaths became shallow as I backed away from the door. I held my head in my hands and glared heavily at Derek. They were here;Deucalion and his pack were in Beacon Hills. I figured that if something like this ever happened, that I would be beyond excited, that I would be ready to kill, but I wasn't. I wasn't prepared in any way. In fact, I wasn't even sure how Deucalion had even gotten from Valley Heights to Beacon Hills so fast, but then again, I couldn't smell any of the alphas' sent on the door.

"The birds at school, the deer last night, just like the night I got trampled by the deer..." he trailed off in realization, turning to Derek. "When I got bit by the Alpha." My eyes went from Scott and Stiles, to Derek, and the back to Scott and Stiles. The look on Scott's face could only be one of betrayal as he glared at Derek. "How many are there?"

Shaking my head I sighed, "A whole pack of them." All three heads turned to me. "There's a pack of alphas. An alpha pack." I paused, pointing at the door. I wasn't sure how many different ways I could put it. "And now, they're here."

Stiles sighed and looked away, he didn't want to believe it, while Scott and Derek kept their eyes on me. Nodding Derek stared at Scott, "She's right." Stiles stared at Derek, skepticism swimming in his eyes.

"An alpha pack? How does that even work," He narrowed his eyes at Derek before they flicked over to me. I pursed my lips together and crossed my arms. Deucalion was how the alpha pack worked, I knew that very well.

Looking down and then back up, Derek sighed. "I hear that they have some sort of leader. I'm not sure what-"

"Deucalion," I said, not staring up at any of them. "His name is Deucalion." Finally, I brought my eyes up to them, my fingernails gripping into my arms and my jaw clenched tightly. It was fine, think his name, I was fine, but _saying_ his name, feeling the weight of it on my tongue, that was a completely different feeling. Anger coursed through me, anger for my family, anger for the life that was stolen from me because of _Deucalion_.

Derek nodded at me, almost a silent thanks, "We know that they have Boyd and Erica." _Boyd_ and _Erica_, the names were foreign to me, but I felt like they would become very familiar to me soon enough. "Peter, Isaac, and I have been searching for them the last four months." _Peter_, the name was also foreign, and the way Stiles's and Scott's heart-rates both picked up at the mention of his name told me that there was plenty of tension there.

Heading towards them, I could feel the anger radiating off of Scott at this point. "So you find them," he spat. "How do you deal with an alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get," Derek told him, his gaze shifting to me. I narrowed my eyes and lifted my chin slightly, urging him to go on. Stiles and Scott both looked between me and Derek, puzzled looks signaled my their furrowed brows. The two then looked towards each other, in which Scott nodded.

"Where is she," a voice broke through our tension. All of us snapped our heads over to Isaac, alive at last. His voice was still coated in sleep and his hair was tossed in all directions. His bright blue eyes were half lidded after his immense amount of sleep. I may have been angry as hell, but hot damn the guys in Beacon Hills really were something else. "Where's the girl?"

All of us stared at Isaac with confused expressions. My eyebrows were no doubt in my hairline at this point. Some kid who was lying dead on a table wakes up and asks for a girl;completely normal.

"What girl?" Derek asked, his voice clearly laced with confusion. I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair, I definitely should have stayed _very_ far away from Beacon Hills

* * *

**A/N: Phew! You guys still alive out there? Anyway, I hoped you liked the interactions, tell me how you felt about them and the length. While I was writing this chapter, I was just like, _Peter and Kellen are going to either kill each other on the spot, or become instant best friends_. Seriously, the amount of sass and sarcasm I wrote on Kellen's part shocked me so much. My fingers just kind of took over for the entire chapter. Anyway, follow, favorite, review, that whole blah, blah, blah. I'm gonna go work on another chapter, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh, what is this I see? It's a chapter! Yay! So this chapter was cut short because there was an instance where two character fought and I didn't want them to make up just yet. No, that will probably be in the next chapter. Oh, and before I forget, I don't know if you guys are reviewing or not because the alert isn't showing up in my email. If anyone knows how to fix that, please let me know. I promise, I will try to get back to you after this chapter. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Teen Wolf...quit rubbing it in my face.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Stiles had been driving down the road for a few minutes now, taking me back to the school so that I could drive myself back home. There was silence between us, which was completely expected. It wasn't everyday that you were told a blood-thirsty alpha pack was out to get your ass. Blinking myself out of my daze, I looked over to Stiles, my head leaning on my hand. His gaze was hard as he stared at the road ahead of him, and his knuckles were white gripping onto the steering wheel. I wasn't sure if he could feel my gaze, but I shifted in the seat and stretched my arms out.

"You know," I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. "If you have...questions, you can ask me and I'll give you all the answers that I can."

He turned to me quickly, but then brought his eyes back on the road. Stiles seemed conflicted as he stuck his tongue into the side of his cheek and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Not long after that, we found ourselves pulled over on the side of the road, cars passing us by, paying no mind. For a moment we sat in complete silence, his hands were still planted on the wheel and his eyes gazing off into the distance while I stared down into my lap, biting my lip as I twiddled my thumbs absentmindedly. He wanted to ask something, he was dying to ask something.

"How do you know about the alpha pack?" I looked up at Stiles and swallowed thickly. He still wasn't looking at me, which definitely made it easier on me. I didn't need to see the sadness in his eyes when I had told him the truth, to be honest, it was the last thing I wanted.

After clearing my throat, I let out a heavy sigh. "They, uh, they killed my family. Except for my younger brother Dominick. We were the only two left, they killed the other six." My eyes burned with tears that wanted to leak through as I thought of my fallen family members. Quickly blinking them away, I looked back up to find Stiles staring at me now, but not with sadness, with curiosity. I swallowed thickly as he held my gaze for what seemed like forever, but was only seconds. It was like he was searching my face, searching for some sort of hole in the walls that I had clearly put up around me.

Glancing me up and down, Stiles nodded, "What were they like?" I furrowed my eyebrows, but I guess it was a valid question, wanting to know the battle that you were up against. If I told Stiles about the alphas and he told Scott, it may prepare them for the immense darkness they were about to face.

"Uh, the alphas? There were five of them when they came to-"

"No. Just stop," Stiles cut me off, closing his eyes and shaking his head quickly. I stopped dead in my tracks, my mouth hanging open, my tongue itching with the next word that I would have said. My eyebrows pulled together and my lips were pursed as I stared at the boy in front of me with a calculating stare. He sighed heavily and ran a hand down the side of his face, closing his eyes for a moment, before snapping them back open. "Tell me about your family."

An unknown anger boiled through me at the mere thought of sharing my family with him. My family was absolutely _none_ of his freaking business, so there was no need for me to tell him. Stiles and I weren't close friends, we weren't acquaintances, hell, we were complete strangers! He had no idea who Heather was, I had no clue who his parents were, I had only met two of his friends, Scott and that redhead from English, who by the way was a complete bitch to me. We didn't know a thing about each other and he suddenly finds it appropriate to ask me about my _dead_ family. Out of all the rude and insensitive and the most idiotic things in the _world_! "No," I stated through gritted teeth. My hands were clutching onto the arms of the seat, my animal instincts fighting to break free. "Absolutely not! I don't even know your last name, why the hell am _I_ going to tell you about _my_ family?"

Shaking his head, Stiles glared at me, "No, no don't do that thing either."

Huffing indignantly, I forced my gaze over to him, only looking through the corner of my eye. I was afraid that if I stared dead at his face, my look might have actually killed the poor thing, so weak and fragile he was. "What do you mean, _'that thing?'_" I put air quotes around what he had said to me. Stiles stared at me as if it were obvious. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyebrows were disappearing into his hairline.

"That thing that you do when you're about act like a normal human being," he spat out. I crossed my arms and turned away, staring out the window as the moving cars passed by in a blur. "You shut all your emotions off and pretend to be some bad-ass werewolf girl, but you know what? You're not fooling anyone." Closing my eyes and letting out a shaky breath, I felt a single tear fall from my eyes and streak down my cheek. Quickly, I blinked away the burning sensation from the other tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. Stiles, he was right, dead on actually. I did turn off my emotions, and I did hide behind a wall of sarcasm, but I wasn't exactly used to having all of my flaws ripped away from me and then thrown right back in my face.

Staring down at my shoes, I shook my head and sighed. "What difference would it make?" Stiles stared at me, looking down at his feet, his lips pursed together in a tight line. I shook my head and sighed again, before I looked over to him. "If I tell you, it's not going to bring them back."

Stiles nodded slowly, processing what I had just said. "You're right. You're exactly right, but if you don't talk about it, you'll never get over it." He turned away from me and restarted the car, taking us off of the road. I wasn't sure what to say back, but a part of me figured that it would be better if I kept my mouth shut. "You don't have to tell me now, but you should tell _someone_. Even if it is just Morrell." Looking down at my hands, I sighed heavily and twiddled my thumbs. Heather said the same thing, I'll never get better if I don't let people in. But Stiles, I had just met him, what was the point of me telling him my whole life story? He wouldn't sympathize for me, he had no reason to.

The drive back to the school was quiet for the rest of the trip. Stiles didn't even ask me about the alpha pack, but then again, I don't think that I wanted him to. So, as he pulled into the parking lot next to my bright red Ford, coincidentally the only car left, I wasn't expecting him to say anything to me. Until he did. "Kellen," he called out. I turned around, the passenger door in my hand, my fingers aching to slam it behind me. Stiles sat staring at me, bouncing his knee up and down, quickly drumming his fingers across the wheel. "Look, I know you just moved here and all, so you probably don't want to go out." His features took a sudden realization before he shook his head quickly. "I don't mean that you're like a hermit or anything, but it's okay if you are I'm not judging. It's just that you're new-"

"Stiles," I yelled lightly, forcing him to abruptly stop in his tracks. I didn't know that he could ramble on like that. "Stiles, get to the point."

Nodding, he blinked his eyes quickly, almost as if he were searching for his point again. "Right, right. There's this party tonight, and I figured that it would be uh, good for you." My eyebrows shot up into my hairline at the statement. Blinking at him, I licked my lips and then opened my mouth, only for no words to come out. Stiles leaned forward in his seat his honey-brown eyes urging me to go one. Did he seriously just ask me to go to a party?

"Um, y-yeah," I stuttered out. "Wait, here." Placing my bag back onto the seat, I quickly searched through it and pulled out a marker. Leaning back into the car, I grabbed onto Stiles's arm, pulled up his sleeve and scribbled down my phone number. He stared back at me with wide eyes, his mouth gaping. I chuckled and placed the marker back in my bag. "I already gave Scott my number, and I figured now you could text me the address." I sent him a small smile before slinging my bag back over my shoulder and closing the door behind me.

Right as I was about to grab the handle to my car, I heard the window of the Jeep roll down and turned my head. "It's Stilinski." I stared at him, my eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "My last name is Stilinski." He gave me a wide smile and then threw me an awkward thumbs up before driving away. His car left a cloud of smoke in a trail behind him.

Shaking my head, I pulled open my car door and slid into the seat, throwing my bag on the seat next to me, only to hear someone catch it. Slowly turning, I saw Heather staring pointedly at me, he eyes wide as she clutched onto my bag. The shock finally setting into me, I let out a scream, making her let out a scream turning us into a screaming fest. Heather stopped screaming first, leaning over to give me sharp smack in the face. Hissing in pain, I brought my hand up to my face and glared at Heather.

"What the hell," I shrieked.

Heather stared at me for a moment, her eyes wide. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Pursing my lips together in a tight line, I glared at her. "So you think it's okay to _smack me in the face_!" Heather smiled meekly and shrugged her shoulders before letting out a shaky laugh. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head, before facing forward and starting my car. Placing my hands on the steering wheel, I sent Heather one last steely glare before driving back to the house.

* * *

Heather opened the door, leading the two of us into the house. As soon as I stepped foot through the door, the smell of chicken and cheese filled my nose, making me turn my head towards the kitchen. Heather was making dinner. A smile now dancing across my face, I headed up the stairs, by bag on my back and stopped at my lilac door. The sight was growing on me. In a way, it was actually helping me adjust, helping me move on. That's what I desperately needed, to move away from what happened in the past, to forget about it. Pushing the door open, my jaw hung down and my eyes widened.

My room, it wasn't the room that Heather had set up for me. No, this room was _identical_ to my room back in Valley Heights. Everything was the same, my bed pushed up into he corner, my laptop sitting on the wooden desk with the navy blue computer chair sitting in front, all of my books and movies were even on the same shelves that they were on when I had left them behind. Fear flooded through my veins, freezing my blood and locking me into place. I didn't want this, I didn't _need_ this. It was all supposed to have been left behind, forever untouched. Fear was soon replaced by anger, and my room was soon filled with destruction.

Quickly, I ran over to my closet and threw all of my old clothes out onto the floor. Then, I ran over to my bed and ripped off the blankets and sheets, and then the pillow, before pushing aside the mattress. After that, I set my sights on the bookcase, my many books sitting in their designated spots. Clambering over to it, I pulled out each and every book, discarding it to another section of the room. My chest was heaving, but my anger was far from faded. Extending my claws, I growled and ran them across the walls, leaving slash marks where they landed. In the distance, I could hear Heather begin to ascend up the staircase, but that didn't stop me. I stomped over to my desk and snatched my laptop into my hands, throwing it against the wall and watched it clatter onto the floor. Tears were leaking from my eyes as I sunk down to the floor, resting my head in between my knees.

The door slammed open and I saw Heather, her green eyes wide and brimming with tears as she saw the destruction that I had made. Her mouth sat, gaping open for a moment, until her gaze found me. "I thought..." she trailed off, a hand covering her mouth. She shook her head back and forth slowly, staring at the ground and closing her eyes. A few tears escaped her eyes before she glared up at me, her eyes filled with the most anger and hatred I had ever seen anyone hold. "You," she hissed quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. Her skin seemed to stretch over her bones, almost as if it were shrinking. Heather looked down at me, her green eyes turning black, forcing an icy fear into my veins. "I tried to make this feel like your _home_! I tried to make you _happy_! Why can't you just be _happy_!"

With wide eyes, I backed up against the nearest wall, my breathing shallow. Heather still glared at me, her eyes completely black and her blonde hair disheveled. When she opened her mouth, I saw that each of her normally white teeth were edged in sharp points. As I took in her now animalistic and monstrous appearance, I reveled in how much she resembled a shark, ready to attack it's prey. "_GET OUT_," she screeched, forcing me to place my hands on my ears.

Not wanting to be told a second time, I quickly gathered myself and scrambled off the ground towards my backpack. Shuffling through it, I pulled out my cellphone and keys before bolting out of the room and down the stairs. Being the stupid girl that I was, I turned my head and saw her slowly descending down the stairs, her nails now long, thin claws lightly scrapping against the wood. Quickly, I pushed the door open and ran out to my car, staring it up and speeding away.

I didn't stop driving until I was sure that I had traveled far enough away from the house. Pulling over to the side of the road, I stared in front of me, my hands still gripping the wheel and my eyes staring straight ahead as if I were still driving. Heather, she had been in my life ever since I was six, being close friends with my mother, and never had I _ever_ seen her act or even look like that. She sure as hell wasn't human, and if I wasn't sure after her traveling at super sonic speeds to the school, her mutilated appearance sure as hell proved my suspicions right. Maybe I did deserve the fear that sent an icy chill up my spine, maybe I was being too irrational for my own good, maybe I should have let Heather release her full-blown wrath on me.

Sighing heavily, I loosened my grip on the steering wheel and sent a shaky hand through my hair, leaning my head against the seat. The house, I wouldn't be able to even show my face around the block for awhile, at least until Heather wasn't hulked out anymore. A distraction would have been perfect, one to take my mind off of _everything_. Closing my eyes, I racked my brain for anything even remotely fun to do, until my eyes snapped open in realization. Quickly snatching up my phone on the seat next to me, I scrolled through any missed calls or messages, only to find one.

Stiles had sent me and address to the party. My eyes quickly scanned across the glowing screen, looking for a name, only to find a frown gracing my face at who's party it belonged to. A girl who went to another high school, _Heather._ Of course her name just _had_ to be _Heather_. Shaking my head, I pressed on the light above my head, turning it on so that I could get a clear vision of my reflection. My hair was a mess and my makeup was nonexistent after my day of fun. Sighing heavily, I raked my hand through my hair in an attempt to smooth it out before giving up and messing it up lightly to give it a "carefree" look to it. When I was pleased with my work, I gave my mirror a slight grimace. The style didn't appeal to me, but it would have to work.

Sending Stiles a quick text reassuring him that I would definitely be at the party, I firmly planted my hands back on the steering wheel and held my head up high with a new-found dignity. I had found Scott McCall, and soon enough the alpha pack and Deucalion would have been annihilated by me personally, so I needed a new mission. During my stay in Beacon Hills, I would quit being Kellen Mond from Valley Heights, I would need to become Kellen Mond from Beacon Hills. True, I didn't plan on staying too long, definitely not a priority for me. No, but I needed to desperately get away from my old self, and a party was the perfect place to start.

* * *

After a few confused attempts at finding the correct street and a continuous stream of profanities gracing my lips, I finally found Heather's street and parked my car near a sea of others. Gripping my phone and keys into one hand, I quickly climbed out of my car and onto the sidewalk, slamming the door shut. My eyes searching the area, I hoped that I would just find the right house, let alone make any type of conversation at the party. Beginning down the road, I noticed a familiar blue Jeep parked on the road as well, sending relief flood through me. At least Stiles, and probably Scott, were already here.

"Kellen," I heard someone call out. Turning my head I noticed Scott and Stiles at the other end of the sidewalk. Scott stood with his hands in his pockets, a smile on his face, while Stiles stood next to him, waving his hands in the air rapidly, signaling me to come over. "The party's this way," Scott informed me, an obvious laugh in his voice. My eyes widened with embarrassment, before I quickly made my way over to them, a meek smile on my face.

As I approached the two, Stiles wrapped his arm around my shoulder, greeting me like we were old friends. I quickly sent a glare at Stiles, making him cautious remove his arm, trying not make any sudden movements. "Yeah, no, I'm just gonna take my arm away and respect your boundaries. Just gonna stand over here. Gonna stand perfectly still... Respecting the boundaries..." I nodded at Stiles, my lips pursed together as he attempted to smile at me before quickly averting his attention. He was just too easy to mess with.

Looking over at Scott as we rounded the corner, Scott stared behind him warily, almost like he wasn't sure of something. Felling incredibly paranoid, I looked over my shoulder as well, seeing if anyone, such as the alpha pack, was following us only to see an empty street. Stiles apparently noticed Scott's uneasiness, because he got this stony look on his face, it was almost a glare but not quite. "What," Stiles demanded causing Scott to look up at him in surprise. My eyes even widened a bit at the force and hostility in his voice.

"What? What do you mean _what_?" Scott stared at Stiles, his hands in his pockets and his eyebrows pulled together. The corners of my mouth turned up, slightly amused.

Stiles glared back, his jaw tightening. "I mean _what_, and you know what."

Blinking quickly, I tried to keep up with all of the _what_'s in each sentence. Honestly, how many times can you say _what_ in a sentence? I could barely say in once without getting annoyed by it. Shaking my head, I turned my attention back to Scott who still looked terribly confused. "_What_, what?"

Sighing heavily, I rubbed my hand over my face. "My God, if someone says what one more time, I'm going to break their face. I don't want to break your faces." Scott and Stiles both stared at me with their lips puckered for a moment. I shrugged in response, I didn't want to break their faces. Guys in Beacon Hills had a record so far for having _really_ nice faces. It's just that the word _what_ was starting to piss me off.

"Okay, fine," he directed the statement towards me, his eyes narrowed. I think we were falling into a pattern, Stiles and I. He then turned to Scott, finally addressing his question. "Scott, you were giving a look," Stiles told him angrily. Scott looked down at the ground, trying to think. The boy definitely gave a look back there, I definitely saw it.

Looking over at me he frowned. "I didn't giving a look."

A small smile formed on my face as I nodded lightly. "You gave a look," I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. At that statement's Scott's face dropped and he swung his head over to Stiles.

"A very distinct look." This kid was really upset with Scott's look. I mean, what could be so bad, he was just giving a look. But no, Stiles had to blow this whole thing out of proportion and make a big deal. Then again, what do I know? For all I know, Scott could be totally renown for his suspicious looks. As I thought about it, that didn't seem all too likely.

Staring at Stiles, his lips pursed, Scott sighed. "What look?" I glared at him before sending my elbow lightly into his his stomach. He stared at me, wide eyes while throwing a hand onto his abdomen. Sending him a sweet smile, I shrugged my shoulders, feigning innocence. Scott said _what_ and I was fine with thinking the word what, but saying it out loud, oh no, Kellen says no.

Ignoring me completely, Stiles went on with his rant about Scott's look. "A look that says the last thing you want to be doing right now is going to a party." I gaped at Stiles. How the hell can he read that much from a freaking _look_. I was really starting get sick of the word look now too, but whatever.

Scott shook his head, "It's not that." I pursed my lips at Scott and crossed my arms over my chest. This kid. "I just think it's a little weird going to a different high school's party." Rolling my eyes, I gave him a light shove, barely even moving him.

Apparently Stiles was just as unbelieving, because he let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Which now that I looked at it, he must have redone it after our encounter with Derek. "Would you-one drink. Alright, you'll be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl, okay? She promised to introduce us to all of her friends. So, tonight," he paused and pointed at Scott, "no Allison," he pointed towards me, "no Valley Heights," and then he gestured towards himself, "no Lydia." I watched as Scott pulled out his phone and glanced at it longingly. I had a strange feeling that it had something to do with Allison. "Tonight, we're moving on." His gaze sat on me for a moment. "_All_ of us." Scoffing, I rolled my eyes. I was _way_ ahead of him.

Our walking slowed as we approached the house. Next to me, Scott nodded his head, a look of realization dawning on his face. "You're right," he nodded. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"You're right I'm right!" A look of excitement was clear on Stiles's face. I couldn't help but laugh as we stopped in front of the house. Scott was definitely all in now.

"We're moving on!"

"Onwards and upwards!"

"You guys are stupid," I sighed, crossing my arms and began walking ahead of them. Soon enough, I could hear the sound of their feet before each of them had caught up with me, one on each side. There were a few comments about Scott's breath, which by the way smelled fine, but I didn't really pay attention to them as the three of us walked into Heather's house.

Looking around at the house, I ended up trailing behind Scott and Stiles, but not by much. Just as we had walked in, I noticed a girl heading towards us, greeting Stiles and cutting him off by immediately pressing her lips to his. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened as I gaped at the scene in front of me. Never had I ever been kissed right when I walked in the door to a party. No, usually I got a drink placed directly into my hand but that was a whole other story in itself. Turning to Scott, I saw him wearing a similar expression, his jaw dropped as Heather just blatantly pressed her lips to Stiles's.

"Damn," I muttered lightly. "I have a good feeling about this party." Scott nodded next to me, swallowing audibly. By the time we looked back to Stiles, her was being dragged away by Heather, her blonde hair trailing behind her. Let me admit, I was slightly impressed, Stiles actually had some type of game.

Scott and I began advancing into the party, Scott starting over to a pretty girl with darker skin. She had come up with Heather, so I was guessing that the two of them were close friends. Scott smiled at the girl, leaning over towards her. "Hey," he breathed out. She stared at him up and down, pursing her lips together and wagging her finger before walking away. Scott stared down at his attire and then back up at her, his mouth gaping. He was obviously offended.

Me on the other hand, I found the whole situation hilarious. Trailing up behind Scott, I pat him on the shoulder with a chuckled. "Better luck next time buddy." He puckered his lips and glared down at me before I turned and looked around the house again. In my search, my eyes stopped at a boy who had dirty blonde hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and a decent body talking with a few of his other friends. My eyes widening, I smiled, "You my dear, are just my flavor." Turning to Scott, I gave him a light pat on the arm before smiling at him. "Let me show you how it's done."

Quickly I sauntered over to him and tossed my hair over me shoulder. He abruptly stopped talking to his friends, eying me up and down before smiling. Returning what I hoped to be a seductive smile, I didn't even let him greet me before grabbing onto his shoulders and pressing my lips to his, taking serious notes from Heather. I pulled back before he could start reacting and sent him a smile. "I'm Kellen," I whispered softly, my eye catching Scott, who again, stood with his mouth gaping. I sent the McCall boy a wink before pressing lips against the blonde again, his body going rigid. He pushed me away for a moment and smiled.

"I'm Jake," he breathed before pressing his lips to mine, grabbing a fist full of my hair. I smiled against his lips. They were nice, soft. I had never had a boyfriend, but I had kissed guys before at birthday parties like this. Neither of us were too committed, just looking for a quick distraction. Almost like a one night stand, but without the sex. Hell, we probably wouldn't even remember each others' names by tomorrow morning.

* * *

Jake and I were in a heated make out session on one of the couches when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Without breaking away from Jake, I swatted the hand away and threw up my middle finger hoping that whoever was trying to bug me would get the message. "Kellen," I heard Scott's voice. He sounded panicked. Reluctantly pushing away from Jake, I gave him a soft smile and turned to Scott. My eyebrows were raised as I waited for Scott to continue. "Come on, I need you outside for a minute." His eyes caught sight of Jake before he looked back at me. "It won't be long, I promise."

Biting my lip, I focused my attention between Scott and Jake. Jake just stared at the two of us, confusion written all over his incredibly beautiful face, thank you Beacon Hills. Scott, on the other hand, stared at me with pleading eyes, resembling a puppy more and more every second. Sighing heavily, I let my head fall into my hands before glaring up at Scott, "I hate you." Nonetheless, I pulled my body up from the couch and placed my hand on Jake's shoulders. "Please do not move. You are so _unbelievably_ hot. I will be right back, okay?" He nodded quickly and I begrudgingly followed Scott outside.

"This better be good McCall," I grumbled, my arms crossed over my chest. In front of the house were two girls standing by a car. Both of them were from my English class. There was the redhead and that girl who sat in front of Scott before he had left, she had light brown hair and a major set of dimples that I could see even though she wasn't smiling. Now that I thought about it, the redhead was probably Lydia and the brunette _had_ to be Allison by the way Scott stared at her as we grossed through the grass.

"Oh, it's _you_," Lydia said, her lips pursed together in a thin line. The "bitch face" again...

Rolling my eyes, I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear. Allison elbowed Lydia lightly and whispered something in her ear that I personally wasn't too keen on listening in to. Allison then turned to me with a small smile and stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Allison Argent, you must be Kellen, from English." Nodding lightly, I cautiously took her hand with narrowed eyes. _Argent_, the last name sounded familiar. The bad part about that was that the though sent flashing warning signs into my mind.

Clearing her throat, Lydia stared at everyone with wide, green eyes. "Alright, as much as I love the whole, 'getting to know you' game, I'm pretty sure we have more important things to worry about." Her gaze shifted over to me and her lips pursed into that tight line again. "And I'm not quite sure what _she_ has to do with it."

Pulling my hand into a tight fist, I glared at Lydia and began advancing on her. Scott quickly placed a hand on my arm and stared at me with wide eyes. "Kellen, it's okay," he turned to Lydia, "she just takes a little time to get used to." Staring between him and Lydia for a moment, I sighed, muttered profanities under my breath and pulling my hand back down to my side. Scott shook his head and glared at Lydia. "Lydia, be nice," he told her with a dead serious expression covering his features. She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes indignantly.

Allison shot me a small smile before looking back over to Scott, "I might not have used her exact wording, but Lydia's right. What does Kellen have to do with all this."

I furrowed my brow and nodded, "Yeah, Scott, what does Kellen have to do with this?" Crossing my arms over my chest, I waited for Scott to answer. He stared at me, and then nodded towards Lydia and Allison who shared a look themselves before throwing their arms out. Stepping forward, my eyes widened as I got a closer look. The two of them have identical bruises on their arms. Jake could definitely wait at this point.

"I was wondering if you knew what this could mean," Scott told me as I stared at the marks on Lydia and Allison's. "Does it have anything to do with the alphas."

Lydia frown at Scott. The color instantly drained from her face as her shoulders sagged in defeat. "Alphas? As more than one?" Staring at her I nodded.

"That would be what the 's' is for. Signaling a plural statement. As in more than one in case you weren't able to grasp that." I flashed her a smile before pulling her and Allison's wrists closer together, combining the marks. It looked like a pattern, but it could have been anything else. Shaking my head, I placed my hands over my face and suppressed the urge to groan. I came to a party to have fun and _forget_, but no. No, I can never catch a freaking break.

"So," Scott asked. I turned to him, instantly feeling tired and worn when the last thing I wanted to do was sleep. "Is there any resemblance, any possibility?"

Nodding lightly, I crossed one arm over my chest and used my other hand to point at the markings. "It's a pattern, obviously, but it has to mean something." I looked at the three of them, each staring at me with apt attention. "It could be a signal, you know? Like somebody trying to tell you something." I stared at all three of them, hoping for some feedback. Suddenly a look of realization dawned on Lydia's face.

"Like when animals act strange right before an earthquake," Lydia muttered. I nodded remembering our conversation from earlier in English. These patterns and coincidences, definitely warnings and signals trying to tell us that _something _was coming. Allison stared at the two of us strangely.

"Are you trying to say that whoever gave us these bruises was trying to warn us?" Allison looked beyond confused, and next to me, so did Scott. I could tell that Scott still loved Allison by the small looks he gave her here and there, I just wasn't so sure that she felt the same way about him. Not anymore at least.

Letting out a heavy sigh, I puckered my lips. "In theory, yes. The big question is were they trying to hurt you, or protect you?" All of us stared at the marks on Lydia and Allison's arms.

Suddenly, the door behind us opened, causing me to whip my head around quickly. Stiles began walking out, a dark expression on his face until he caught sight of the four of us. Instantly, his face broke out into a wide smile as he threw out his arms and headed over to us. "Hey guys!" He stopped next to me and Scott a smile still on his face. It slowly faded as he saw all of us shooting him a serious expression. "What? What's going on?"

I shot him a sarcastic smile, "Well, let's see. Lydia and Allison have been branded, Scott is standing around moping," Scott's jaw dropped as he gaped at me.

Looking at Allison, Scott rapidly shook his head. "I wasn't moping." He then turned to me, his expression more serious, "I was _not_ moping."

Rolling my eyes, I moved on, "Lydia is killing me in her head, Allison is _so_ confused right now, and there are a pair of lips inside, that I can no longer kiss." I looked around, pretending to be impressed with the situation. "Yep, just a normal night in Beacon Hills.

"You have _no_ idea..." Lydia muttered under her breath, staring at me with wide eyes.

Shaking his head, Stiles's eyes went wide. "Wait, can you go back a little? You know, the part about Lydia and Allison being _branded_." I nodded my head and pulled Allison and Lydia over to Stiles. Both of them, along with Scott, stared at me like I was crazy. I flashed each of them a smile before focusing back on the situation at hand. Stiles leaned over and examined their arms, his eyebrows pulling together. "Oh, oh that's just great." He ran a hand through his hair before looking pointedly at Lydia. "Who did this to you?"

Lydia shrugged, "Some girl. I've never seen her before."

Allison shook her head, "Yeah, neither have I. But, it just seemed like this girl had mission at hand." I stared at Allison urging her to go on. "She was looking for you," Allison stared at Scott, who had been strangely quiet. "And it wasn't just that," her face turned into one of confusion, "it was like she had to find you, like she _needed_ it." Both boys turned to me.

"You don't happen to have any friends who after me too, do you," Scott asked, his voice weak and distance. I turned to him and crossed my hands over my chest. A lot of my friends were dead too. Wow, I was just a ball of sunshine.

Puckering my lips, I nodded slowly. "Yeah, maybe if they weren't all dead..."

Stiles glared at me, "Why do you do that? Why do you always feel the need to just bring a perfectly happy room down like that?"

"Perfectly happy," I asked, my eyebrows shooting up into my hairline. "Since when is this," I threw my hand out at Lydia and Allison's identical marks, "classified as _happy_? And why am I always the villain, huh? Why can't I be freaking Wonder Woman once in awhile?" Crossing my arms over my chest, I huffed and turned away from Stiles, opting to look over at Scott. He stood staring back and forth at the two of us.

"Wonder Woman? Of course _you_ would say that!" Slowly turning my head over to Stiles, I narrowed my eyes at him. Did he seriously just insult Wonder Woman? I don't care if it was just because he was mad at me, you do not insult Wonder Woman in front of me. Okay, Wonder Woman is _the_ shit. She doesn't need a man in her life to be happy. In fact, I personally think of her as a pretty big role model in my life.

Glaring I clenched my teeth together. "You know what, I'm going to grab your head and slam it into your _stupid_ piece of crap car until I no longer feel the urge to drown myself in a kiddie pool-which is whenever you talk!" Stiles stared at me, his tongue sticking into his cheek. A feeling of victory began to fill me as I realized he wasn't going to say anything back. Winning felt nice.

"Guys," Allison broke us from our glaring. "I hate to interrupt, but it's getting kind of late and we're all getting kind of irritable. Maybe we should just look at it in the morning when we're all well rested and _not_ trying to kill each other." She stared pointedly at Stiles and I. We both stood with our arms crossed, refusing to look at each other. "I think we should show Derek."

With wide eyes, I opened my mouth to quickly say something, but was quickly stopped by Scott. "Okay," he told them with a small smile. My lips pursed together in a thin line, I waited for someone to protest only to find everyone stay completely silent. What the hell was this? Derek sucked, a hell of a lot. In fact, I think I'd rather have dinner with Lydia than be forced to work with Derek

Lydia shrugged as she headed towards the car behind her and Allison, "Whatever. As long as _he _isn't there." Each of them nodded except for me, seeming to understand. Okay, just randomly address someone as He, that's cool. Yet another part of the Beacon Hills history that I would have to catch up on.

Sighing heavily, I ran a hand down my face, "You know what, Allison's right. I'm leaving." Not even bothering to let one of them say another word to me, I spun around on my heel and headed towards my car. I didn't want to go home, but I would have to face Heather sometime.

* * *

**A/N: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Kellen has quite the temper, and apparently, so does Heather! If anyone can actually guess what Heather is, cause she ain't human, I'll let you read the chapter a day before I post it. Just PM me. This may be a little challenging, actually probably really challenging. It is an already existing mythical creature, so I didn't just make it up. I just made a few attributes darker to make Heather's character more complex. Anyway, please follow, favorite, and like, it makes my head bigger which makes my writing better! So do it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys! I'm back. I'm still recouping from last night, no I don't have much to say other than read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, but a lot of my friends say that Jeff Davis and I would be able to make the best show ever.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_The sun peeked through the partially opened blinds, shedding small rays of light onto the mahogany table that sat in the center of my kitchen. We all sat, laughing and smiling like any other family in Valley Heights. My family, all together in one room, back when the days were normal and the alphas were a world away. The last time we all sat in a room together, the last time that we had ever felt free in any sense. _

_My mother sat at the head of the table, her oak-brown curls cut short, framing her angular face. Her aged blue eyes were crinkled and springing with tears as my sister told her what looked to be the most hilarious story in history. Next to her was my oldest sibling Viola, twenty-one and just returning from college for the summer. Her oak-brown her fell in neat oak-brown ringlets as well, but she had decided to tie them up in a neat bun, letting only a few pieces fall to frame her angular face as well. She was the carbon copy of our mother, wide blue eyes, curly brown hair, angular features, everything. Next to Viola was my brother Daemon, older at the age of nineteen. Daemon was an exact copy of my father. He had a square jaw, straight black hair that he let fall into his chocolate-brown eyes. Daemon was always serious, his nose constantly in a book. On his right was my younger, by only ten months, brother Dominick. He sat next to Daemon, sketching on a piece of paper, smudges from the pencil evident on his hands. He bit his lower lips, a look of extreme concentration held in his bright blue eyes as he stared down at the paper. Dominick had black hair, but he always had it gelled and out of his face, making it much easier to see his drawing. Honestly, I never understood how Daemon could live with his hair like it was. Next to Dominick was the other head of the table, where my father sat. He had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. even though his face was aged and there were streaks of gray hair on his head and in his beard, I could tell that he must have been attractive in his youth, which is extremely odd to even think. Dad had a smile on his face as he explained something to my younger sister, eyes wide and hands flailing around with enthusiasm. Of course Michelle sat next to Dad, hanging onto ever syllable that he uttered. She was eleven and always loved to listen to him talk. Michelle had wavy black hair that she had decided to chop off only a few months earlier, much to Mom's dismay. I sat next to Michelle, helping my younger brother with is homework. My wavy brown hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, and my brown eyes were trained on the paper in front of me. In most ways, I looked like Mom, oak-brown hair, angular face, thin frame, but I still had Dad's eyes, a warm chocolate-brown. Finally, next to me was my youngest sibling, Greggory, and if I were to be completely honest, he was my favorite sibling. Gregg had straight brown hair and brown eyes, looking a lot like me. he also had a sea of freckles, but only on his nose, no doubt from the summer sun._

_We were normal, no one would ever even think that we were a family of werewolves. All of us were betas, except for dad, the alpha of our large pack. All eight of us used our heart and soul to try and protect our family secrets, even if that meant shutting out our friends and never participating in after-school sports. After awhile, lying and pretending, became an incredibly sickening act. So much, that I may have let a few things slip._

_"So," Gregg, began slowly, looking up from his homework and staring at me. "Kelly, how was your day?"_

_Pursing my lips together lightly, I briefly glanced over to Dominick, who stopped and paused from his drawing before reverting my attention back to Gregg, sending his a light smile. "Good," I muttered softly, trying not to think about the events of my day. _

_"You were with her today, weren't you Dom," my mother asked affectionately, initiating herself into the conversation. Dominick looked up at her, his features growing pale. Lowering my eyes I desperately hoped that he could keep his heart rate under control. If he couldn't...I would kill him if he couldn't. "What did the two of you do today?"_

_Clearing his throat, Dominick sent Mom a weak smile. "Uh, y'know, just hanging out with Jessica." He glanced over to me quickly, but by the way Dad looked at the two of us, I could tell that he knew something. His brown eyes darkened slightly as his gaze shifted between the two of us._

_"Uh huh," he muttered lightly. "Like what?"_

_Blinking, I waited for Dominick to answer, but he only stared at me. the idiot wasn't very good at lying, or acting like nothing was wrong. I didn't even know why I associated with him in the first place. Clearing my throat I shot a smile at Dad, "We went for a walk around town. Y'know, just trying to take advantage of the weather. We had a pretty rough winter, so..." Dad smiled back at me and then turned towards Dominick:The weak link._

_By now, everyone had started watching the scene unfold except for Gregg. Mom and Viola stared at Dominick with apt attention, Michelle bit her lip lightly, her gaze shifting between Dad and Dominick, and Daemon had looked up from his book, staring at me with a bored expression. Why was he staring at me? There was no reason to stare. Looking down, I cleared my throat lightly before looking back up at Dominick. I had to at least try and pretend that I hadn't seen Daemon staring in my direction._

_"Is that so?" Dad's smiling was sickening, his white teeth glistening, _

_A bead of sweat began to form on Dominick's brow, I could see it. he ran a hand through his dark and smiled unconvincingly in Dad's direction. Frowning, I began to hear his heart rate pick up. That son of a bitch. He desperately needed to take few lessons in lying. "Uh, y-yeah. Like Kelly said, it was a normal day. Her, me, Jess...normal..." My frown grew larger. I was going to kill my brother._

_Viola narrowed her eyes and craned her head slightly to get a better look at Dominick. Then her gaze shifted over to me. She licked her lips, her eyes scanning my face quickly before she opened her mouth, and closed it again. "Kell,why are you lying?" Blinking at her, I pursed my lips together in a tight line. "Why are you making Dom lie?"_

_I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by the brother in question, "We're not lying, we were with Jess!" I sighed heavily, running a hand across my face in frustration. At this rate, I wouldn't have to kill Dominick, our parents would gladly do it for me._

_Mom placed both of her hands of the table, lacing them together and staring down. Her eyebrows were knit together in concentration and her eyes were glazed over as she became lost in her own thoughts. Daemon, just looking to have had enough with the conversation excused himself from the table and quickly dashed up the stairs. He could probably feel the growing tension in the room right before the storm, and Daemon was too calm to be caught up in all the action. Mom looked up and her gaze quickly connected with Dad as they began what looked to be a silent conversation. Viola had her eyes narrowed at me, Dominick looked paler than I had ever seen him, Michelle was unnervingly quiet, and Gregg still sat with his eyes trained on his homework, almost as if he wasn't paying attention to the conversation._

"_Who did you tell," Viola suddenly stated. Everyone's attention snapped to her as she stared at me, blue eyes wide and panicked. Looking around the table, I watched as everyone slowly turned to me, which in a way was a relief since they weren't turning to Dominick, but it still held it's own burden. _

_Looking down, I licked my lips before smiling up at them and shrugging, "I have no idea what you're talking about." It scared me, how good I was at lying, especially to those I cared about. The thought sent an icy chill up my spine that I hoped went unnoticed by the others._

"_Just tell them Kellen," Dominick sighed heavily. He placed his arms on the table before placing his head on top of them. I gaped at him, probably resembling a fish, unable to even form incoherent babble. "Tell them the truth. Lying will only make I worse."_

_Everyone's eyes were now on me, besides Gregg and Dominick. Frowning, I closed my eyes, trying to find a way to explain everything that had happened and still make myself seem like the good guy in the situation. Gregg quickly moved his hand and placed it on top of mine under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I nodded, and once again to in everyone's reactions;Mom and Dad had what I can only explain as looks of pure anger and maybe even hatred-whether it was for me or my decision, I couldn't tell-Viola looked utterly defeated, her cheeks red as she kept in whatever emotion she was feeling at the moment, Michelle, could only gape, her gaze shifting between Dominick and I, Gregg was now staring at me, a look of understanding on his face. Sighing heavily, I nodded, getting on with it._

"_Jessica," I whispered quietly, only loud enough for them to hear as if there was a crowd of people listening in on the outside. My mother's glare burnt the side of my face. Turning over to look at her, I saw her fists clenched tightly, her claws beginning to grow. "I told Jessica."_

_Dominick looked up from his arms and shook his head. "We. _We_ told Jessica," he muttered weakly before letting his head fall back down. Sighing, I nodded and looked down at my lap. I didn't even want to _look_ at the others. I could feel all of their gazes burning with curiosity and disappointment no doubt. _

"_How could you," Viola muttered, her voice cracking slightly. I had to fight off the urge to roll my eyes. Viola was always the more dramatic out of all of us. Pushing away from the table, Viola's glare shifted back and forth between Dominick and I before her eyes landed on Michelle. Her gaze softened considerably as she took long strides over to my younger sister, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Michelle," her voice was soft, but I wasn't fooled. "And make sure to say your goodbyes, this could be the last time you see your brother and sister." She was such a drama queen._

_Michelle nodded and stared at us, looking beyond shocked. The poor thing couldn't even make incoherent sounds as this point. Finally, she let out what seemed like a screech before darting up the stairs with Viola. _

_Then there were five. Dad sat with his hands in his lap, his eyebrows pulled together in concentration-most likely thinking of a way to murder us while making the least mess-Mom had her eyes closed, chest heaving up and down as she attempted to calm herself, Dominick looked dead over on his side of the table, Gregg was squeezing onto my hand, his face paler than it probably should've been, and I-I don't even know what I looked like. I probably looked angry, that was the emotion I usually turned towards when I tried desperately not to show the other ones. At that moment, I was hiding the sadness, the panic, the guilt, everything that made me seem weak-at least that's what Mom had taught me._

_Mom finally looked up at me, looking defeated. "How dare you," she seethed, her voice low and more intimidating that I had ever heard it. "Both of you!" Her eyes landed on Dominick who looked up from his arms leaned back in his chair, looking more disappointed in himself than our parents were. He was better at showing his emotions than I was. "You father and I, we try so hard to keep you safe, _all_ of you. And what do you do? You turn your backs on everything, on _everyone_! You could get all of us killed." Gregg was squeezing my hand harder now-bless the boy-because even though Mom's gaze flicked between Dominick and I, her words were directed towards me. I was the oldest, I was sixteen, he was fifteen, it didn't matter that there was only a ten month difference, I was older._

"_Honey-" Dad tried, but he was quickly cut off._

"_No!" Mom was livid as she pushed herself up from the table, her clawed hands spread. Her curly brown locks flew in different directions, her face scrunched and cheeks red with anger. At the moment, she looked more animal than human. "We have to do something about this and-"_

_I never knew what she was going to say, because I closed my eyes, the anger bubbling up inside of me and blocking out her words. Before I even knew it, I myself was standing up and my lips were already moving, "Enough!" The scene froze, everyone's gaze landing on me. Gregg pushed himself away from the table and headed up the stairs, knowing that it was time for him to go. Everyone else blinked at me, even Mom, who for just a moment lost her composed stature. I shook my head, tears building up in my eyes and placed my hands over my ears. "Do any of you realize how sick I am of all of this?" They all stared blankly at me. "I lie, and I lie, and I lie. And it's always to the people I care about." Mom opened her mouth, about to say something, but I held a finger up and pointed it at her. "Don't," I whispered dangerously. _

"_Kellen," Again, Dad tried. He had his hand held out towards me. "Honey, just sit down and we can talk about this."_

_Smiling bitterly, I let out a humorless laugh, "Yeah, no." Biting my lip, I stared at Dominick, his mouth gaping and his eyes afraid. I had been angry before, and I had lashed out plenty of times, but never like this;Never had I ever lashed out to my parents. "Do you know how scary it is for me-for _us_- to make friends with this unconditional fear lingering over our heads? I know for a fact that I sure as hell didn't ask for this." Mom's eyes widened as she caught onto what I was saying. "I _hate_ being a werewolf!"_

"_What you have is a gift," she bit back quickly. A clawed finger was pointed in my direction. _

"_No, what I have is a curse! If you can't see that, I have no time for this." Quickly, I stormed over to the door and took my keys off of rack and placed my hand on the doorknob. Before I was able to storm out, I felt a hand on my forearm and looked over to my brother. He stood next to me, his blue eyes pleading for me not to go. _

"_Kelly," he whispered quietly. "Just come back so we can talk."_

_I smiled sadly at him and shook my head, "I'm tired of winning a losing game." With that, I stormed out the door and towards my car. There was only one thing I regretted about that day. If I had known, if somebody had told me what was going to happen...I just wish that I had said goodbye to my mom._

* * *

Shooting up in my bed, I could feel the tears streaming down my face as my chest heaved up and down. The nightmares-memories really-they had never come at me that intense, or that long even. I had felt like I was back in my house, back when summer started, back when the alpha pack was nonexistent, back when my family was whole. Using the heel of my hand, I quickly brushed the tears away and leaned back against the headboard of my bed. I then tucked my knees under my chin and blinked away the remaining tears that threatened to fall.

Then, as if my mind hadn't already tortured me enough, all the events of last night came flooding back to my memory, especially my fight with Heather. I remembered sneaking back in late a night, trying desperately not to wake her. The mere though of her animalistic and mutilated form that ripped all of her beauty away from her sent an icy chill up my spine.

Sighing heavily, I ran a hand over my face and threw the blankets off of me, letting the cool morning air lick at my legs. Kicking my legs over the side, I stood up and headed over to my closet, now fully restored along with my room. It was the first time that I had actually been able to pick out clothes from back home since I had left. Yet _another_ thing to bring my thoughts back to Heather. All she did was try and make me feel at home and I shoved it back in her face. Shaking my head, I pulled out a long sleeve red and white striped shirt, black jeans, and my white _Vans_ from the day before and threw it all onto my bed.

Walking over to the standalone mirror in my room, I took in the reflection staring back at me with wide eyes. Beacon Hills was already starting to change me. My hair was starting to grow again, my eyes bore dark circles with bags that had their own bags from restless nights of sleep, and even paler skin than normal, again due to the lack of peaceful sleep. Honestly, I hadn't realized how I was feeling until I had seen how tired I looked. I must have accidentally shut that off along with the rest of my emotions a long time ago. Closing my eyes, I tried to push away the horrific images that passed beneath my eyelids;images that were filled with death and hopeless crying.

I shook my head and grabbed onto my clothes, slipping them onto my body. The shirt that I had picked out had a back that dipped in lower than the one I had one yesterday-which was none-showing off the tattoo of the tree that took up my entire back. Running my fingers across the top of the tree fondly, I smiled lightly. The last time that I had thought about the tree was when Scott was getting his tattoo. I had gotten mine when my mother had died-when she was killed. A frown took place of my smile as I though bitterly of the alphas. I let my hands clench at my sides as I trudged over my mirror. Oh how happy I would be when I ripped of each of their heads off, one by one.

Trying not to think about anything violent or depressing for once, I made my way back over to the mirror and tied my wavy hair into a neat braid, letting it lay on my shoulder. Then, to make myself look a little less dead, I grabbed a few makeup products from a white-painted dresser next to the mirror and quickly applied them to my face. After applying everything needed, I nodded at my reflection, pleased with my work.

Then, I unplugged my phone from the charger, grabbed my bag, and quietly headed downstairs to head out for school early. I had to meet up with the others for Lydia and Allison's bruises. And then, maybe when I wasn't still scared shitless, I could actually sit down and talk to Heather...maybe.

* * *

I leaned against a desk-closer to Stiles than I would have like giving the boy made me want to kick a puppy-with my arms crossed as Derek examined the bruises on Lydia and Allison's arms. His dark eyebrows were furrowed together as his green eyes flicked over their wrists. Scott stood next to him, his eyes wide as he waited for Derek to answer, or at least give him a hint as to what was going on. "I don't see anything," Derek stated finally with lips pursed together. My jaw dropped as I gaped at him. How did her not see anything?

Staring at Derek with pleading eyes, he told him quietly, "Look again." I moved away from where I was standing to get a better look at the bruises for a second time. Sure, I had to stand next to the asshole that is better known as Derek, but I was helping out Scott in a way, which had it's own rewards.

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are," Derek asked, glaring up at Allison and Lydia. My eyebrows shooting up into my hairline, I looked over to Allison who was giving Derek the absolute worse glare I had ever seen. Her face was stony and her brown eyes much colder than they usually were. Next to her, Lydia sported a similar look that I had already trademarked as her "bitch face."

"Derek," Scott groaned. "It's exactly the same. On both sides. Exactly the same!"

Derek shook his head, a glare of his own trained on Allison. My eyebrows were raised so high at that point that my face was beginning to hurt. People in Beacon Hills really knew how to throw out their glares. "It's nothing." There was a frightening finality in Derek's voice that made my jaw clench.

Nodding her head, Lydia added in, "It's a pareidolia." My gaze shifted over to Lydia as she stared at all of us with a small smile. I never would've pinned her as someone with such a large vocabulary. "Seeing patterns that aren't there," she explained to us, a bored tone in her voice. I blinked at her, still thoroughly shocked. Apparently, she took offense to my stare because she snapped the next moment. "It's a subset of apophenia."

Again, blinking at her I stared in awe. "You are a walking encyclopedia, aren't you?" Lydia's mouth pulled upward slightly as she realized that I wasn't being rude or sarcastic in any way.

"Yes," Stiles called out from his place on the desk. I had forgotten that he was even in the room. "She is an encyclopedia." He smiled at Lydia, a sort of glow lingering in his eyes. Lydia just sort of stared at him awkwardly before turning away from him completely. I bit back the urge to laugh but still felt a little bad for the kid. All he wanted to do was finally get the girl.

"Look," Scott tried again with Derek, bringing my attention back to the two of them. "They're just trying to help." Derek stared back at Scott, his arms crossed over his chest and eyebrows raised. He looked between Scott, Lydia and Allison, and then me. Wait, why was he looking in my direction? What the hell did I do?

Again, he looked at Allison and Lydia. "These two," he asked, I was preparing myself for the flood of sarcasm ready to pour out of his mouth. "This one," he started pointing at Lydia. She was giving him the "bitch face" already. "Who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you." Lydia looked away, pursing her lips together. The tension in the air was beginning to grow, along with Allison's biting glare. "And this one, who shot about thirty arrows into me and my back." My eyes widened as I stared between Derek and Allison. Argent, I knew that I had known that name. She came from a family of hunters. Oh yeah, the flashing red lights were definitely on high alert.

"Hey," Stiles interjected almost immediately. None of us seemed to look over at him, all too interested in the mental murder going on between Derek and Allison. "No one died, okay." He shrugged his shoulders and narrowed his eyes slightly. "There may have been maiming okay-a little mangling-but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." I nodded and shrugged my shoulders. The kid had a good point.

Her voice was a barely above a whisper, Allison's. She leaned in close to Derek, her eyes narrowed. "My mother died." I bit my lip and tried to push away the memories of my own mother's death. Derek's face was cold as he stared at Allison, his green eyes locking with her brown ones.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother, not me." Yeah, Allison was definitely a hunter. Any friendship that I might have had with her was completely tossed out the door. Hunters and I, well, we didn't quite get along too well. Me and my exceptional personality got me into plenty of trouble in Valley Heights.

Scott and I glanced over at each other before looking back at Derek. He and Allison were going to kill each other before we were even able to get to classes. "That girl was looking Scott." Allison's eyes were narrowed and her voice was cool. "I'm here to help him, not you." This girl may have been a hunter, but major points for sassing Derek.

Derek pursed his lips together and leaned in close to Allison. "You want to help," his asked, his eyes seemingly distant. "Find something real." With that, Derek spun around on his heel and was nearly out the door until Scott grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. The alpha stared at Scott, his face emotionless as he did so. I looked between the two, waiting for the whole ordeal to unfold.

"Give her a chance," Scott pleaded. "They're on our side now." I glanced over to Lydia and Allison through the corner of my eyes. Apparently there was a time where they fought for the wrong side. I would have to remember that.

"Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night." And then Derek was gone.

* * *

"The stock market is based on two principles," Coach Finstock began his lesson, slamming a book onto his desk. Nearly everyone in the classroom jumped and faced forward if they weren't already. I had sat in front of Stiles, who sat next to Scott. "What are they?" Finstock looked around the room, his eyes landing on Scott who had his hand raised high in the air. Finstock rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom. Anybody else." Scott must have been an exceptional student in previous years. Note on the heavy sarcasm.

Scott's face contorted into one of confusion as he shook his head. "No, Coach, I know the answer." Suddenly, Finstock broke into a borderline maniac fit of laughter. The corners of my mouth turned upwards into a smile and I bit my bottom lip to try and stop myself from laughing. It may have been my first class, but I was starting to like this Coach guy. Turning slightly, I saw a slightly hurt expression on Scott's face at the laughter, but at the same time, he seemed used to the action.

Coach's face dropped, and he stared at Scott in surprise. "Oh, wait. You're serious?"

"Yeah, it's risk and reward." Coach Finstock's eyes widened as he approached Scott with a smile.

"Wow!" The man seemed generally surprised. "Who are you? And what have you done to McCall?" Scott looked down bashfully and began to chuckled slightly. "Don't answer that, I like you better," Coach whispered. "I like you better." I smiled as he began to back away from Scott and immediately looked up at the class, an excited light in his eyes. "Does anybody have a quarter."

From behind me, Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter, but at the same time, something else flew out of his pocket. My eyebrows furrowed as I watched it fly through the air and hit the ground in front of me. Leaning over to get a closer look, my jaw instantly dropped. He dropped a condom. A freaking condom. He must have really gotten some at Heather's party, wow. I turned around to look at Stiles and give him a thumbs up. It wasn't everyday you had sex. Stiles blinked at me with a mortified look on his face. Something told me that everyone wasn't supposed to see that.

Coach bent down and picked up the condom and handed it to Stiles who took it slowly. "Stilinski, I, uh, I think you dropped this." As Stiles went to put in back in his pocket, Coach sent his a sly smile, "And congratulations." The entire class, including myself began to laugh lightly as Stiles stared forward, seemingly unable to provide any expression on his face. Next to him, Scott sent him a look that I could only read as being shocked, and incredibly proud at the same time. Stiles didn't meet Scott's gaze and he turned away from me, looking down at the tiled floor.

"Risk and reward," Coach continued, immediately forgetting about the previous incident. "Put the quarter in the mug," he paused, holding a mug up that had been sitting on his desk. "Win the reward." He stepped in front of his desk and placed the mug on the floor before backing away a few feet. Coach nodded to the glass, a smug grin on his face before it transformed into one of deep concentration. "Okay, watch Coach."

Leaning forward in my seat due to the anticipation, I watched as Coach knelt down a blew on the quarter. Then, with a flick of his hand, her threw the quarter down, making it bounce off of the tiled floor and into the mug. With a small smile, I began to clap lightly along with the rest of the class as Coach began to throw himself a little party for making it into the mug.

After the clapping had died down, Coach tossed the quarter to a boy next to me, who if I do say so myself, was quite attractive. He had pretty mocha skin and black hair that was upward. Not to mention, this kid could serious rock a v-neck based on the yellow and gray one that he had been sporting at the moment. "Danny, risk or reward?"

Danny stared at Coach, a quizzical look on his face. "What's the reward?"

For a moment, Coach pondered the question before shrugging his shoulders. "You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow."

Shaking his head, Danny narrowed his eyes at the teacher, "Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it." My mouth quirked upwards at the corner.

Picking the quarter from his fingers, Coach glared at Danny. "You know what Danny, I really expect more from you at this point." I laughed quietly, going completely unnoticed by Coach as he headed right behind Danny to Scott's desk, placing the quarter down with a light clink.

"McCall, risk or reward?" Scott picked the quarter up in his hands and turned it around a few times. "The risk: If you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop-" Coach looked back at Danny with a slight glare in his eyes. "The quiz, and...and you have to write an essay!" Scott looked down, a conflicted looked crossing his features. "Risk, more work," Coach held one hand in a fist, symbolizing the weight of more work. "Reward," he held up his other fist, blowing onto it and looking out into the distance, as if he had actually blown something away, "No work at all." Then, Coach shrugged his shoulders lamely, "Or, choose not to play."

Scott shrugged, "But isn't this just chance?"

"No," Coach shook his head profusely. "You know your abilities, coordination, past experiences...All factors effecting the outcome." As I thought about it, Scott would have no problem getting the quarter into that mug. The kid was a freaking werewolf. "So what's it gonna be McCall? More work, no work, or choose not to play." Scott held the quarter up, rolling it between his fingers and staring at it. Finally, after a few moments, he placed it onto his desk.

My eyebrows rose up as I stared at him. He actually chose to just take the test when he easily could've gotten it into the mug with his eyes closed.

"No play," Coach nodded, sliding the quarter off of Scott's desk. "Okay! Who's next?" There was absolute silence. "Who wants the quarter?" Again, more silence until I herd someone tapping against their desk. Slowly turning in my seat, I stared behind me at Stiles who had a large grin on his face. Rolling my eyes, I shook my head and waited to see how this was going to turn out.

Stiles shot up from his seat and beamed at Coach as he reached over me to hand Stiles the quarter. Rude. "There you go, there a gambling man! Come on, step up, step up!" Coach continued to cheer Stiles on as he leaned over and aimed the quarter, ready to throw it.

Suddenly, the classroom door opened to reveal two police officers. My eyes widened and instinctively, I slid down in my seat, attempting to hide from the police. Don't get me wrong, I hadn't done anything for the police to come looking for me, it's just, with all of the murders in my last town being somehow connected to me, I became a pretty big suspect. To my surprise, the officer in the front, who's badge read Sheriff, looked directly at Stiles, his hands in his pockets.

"Stiles," he called out. My eyes narrowed in confusion. Why would he called him Stiles instead of Stilinski?

From his position away from the mug, Stiles nodded. "Yeah, Coach, I got it."

The officer shook his head and tried again, "Stiles." This time, it caught the boy's attention, and her stared up at the man, his confidence immediately dropping. I could hear his heart rate speed up as he stared at the Sheriff. "We're gonna need you to come with us." Stiles nodded, handing the quarter to Coach on his way out.

Turning in my seat, I gave Scott an inquisitive look, to which he only shrugged in response. Pursing my lips together, I turned forward again, my mind wandering slightly. What would make the police want Stiles? And should I be worried that the Sheriff addressed him by his nickname? Shaking my head, I blinked out of my trance and stared up at Danny who threw the quarter into the mug effortlessly.

"Reward!" Coach looked around the classroom, a wide smile on his face. "Okay, who's next?" His yes landed on a kid sitting toward the back of the room with long black hair that fell nearly to his shoulders, and that's when the smile dropped. "Put your hand down Greenberg, you don't have a chance."

Suddenly, his eyes landed on me and his face broke out into smile again. "How about you? The new face with the braid." With wide eyes, I quickly whipped my head around the room, trying to look for someone else in my general vicinity with their hair in a braid, only to find nothing.

Gulping, I stuck my finger to my chest, "Me?" Coach nodded.

"Yeah! New girl, new town, why don't you show everybody your skills?" He walked towards my desk and laid down the quarter, and expectant smile on his face. I licked my lips, taking the quarter into my hand, just as Stiles reentered the room, taking his seat behind me. Turning the quarter over in my hand, I looked up at Coach. He was right, I was new, and maybe a statement would be good for me.

A smile grew on my face as I stood from my seat, quarter held in my hand. Coach began to clap his hands together, beaming at me. "That's right, that's right! What's you're name?"

Walking over to the mug, I stood right in front of it, dropping the quarter straight into the mug. I didn't use werewolf powers, I didn't use any type of immense skill, I just used my head. "Kellen Mond," I threw the class a wicked smile, almost bursting into laughter at the sight of Coach's fallen face. "You didn't say how far away from the mug I had to be." Heading back to my seat, I caught sigh of Scott and Stiles, who both sent me amused smiles.

"Alright, that's enough for today."

* * *

**A/N: Alright! So, give me some feedback on what you guys thought. Sorry this chapter was a little short, but I wanted to end the chapter there on a more comedic note. Anyway, favorite, follow, review, PM me;I don't care! I'll see you guys next chapter!**


End file.
